Two Girls in a Hetalia World
by latina.raindrop.and.irish.hart
Summary: This is what would happen if two girls (and then two more) were sucked into the Hetalia world by accident. These girls have their favorites among the characters, so let's see what happens. Pretty much OCsXAnyone
1. How It All Begins

**Sooooo... I'm a horrible person... I'm starting a new story...sorry...XD. Our Dear Raindrop has decided to co-op with me to make this. Please no flames. Characters may seem Marry Sue but in later chapters flaws will be introduced with flaws. thank you for your time and patience.**

**DISCLAIMERS: We do not own Hetalia and are sorry for any content that may be disturbing. Warning gun violence Profanity and mature scenes.**

**CHARTER BIO:**

**RAYNE - A rather short, busty, brunette with purple stripes in her hair, she stand at 5'2 with molten caramel eyes and is fiercely protective and strong when it comes to someone she loves or Canada (hint hint). She loves dogs, Canada and hot weather. Her weapon of choice is a nine hand gun she keeps on her at all time. She is from Texas and only talks with a southern accent when she is upset. Do not get her upset.**

**MICHELLE (MICKY)~ she is also rather short and busty , she stands at 5'4 and has blue/green eyes. Her hair is a light brown with bright red tips. She is in one word a wild child. She enjoys drinking, contests, mudding (explained later in the story) and just getting down and dirty. She is from Texas like Rayne but holds on to her southern accent. She is fiercely protective of those she considers family. she knows how to shoot a gun and is quite effective with it and also starts to talk in a Scottish accent she picked up on her mom's side or screams in German (from her father's side) if you get her extremely upset. Beware when upset she tends to make a shotgun out of thin air and is liable to shoot.**

* * *

The countries were in the first world meeting of the new year. Everything was still quiet since Americas New Years Eve Party... in other words everyone was hung over. America had pushed England to far as he started screaming

"I will curse you, you damn git!" Of course we all know how well our dear Iggy is with curses this one however turns out a bit more humorously.

* * *

IN AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION:

"Rayne do you feel that?" Micky asked.

"Why yes, yes I did Micky. I do believe we are about to be sucked into a different dimension now." Rayne said.

"Oh, ok wait wha-" Micky did not get to finish this sentence due to being sucked into a black hole.

* * *

BACK IN THE HETALIA DIMENSION

America laughing in the background while England was choking him.

~POP~

The countries now startled into paying attention looked at the table were two teenage girls sat on the table. Well one was laying on the table laughing as she was being strangled by another slightly taller girl straddling her doing the aforementioned strangling while screaming obscenities. The nations stared at this strikingly familiar scene until the one doing the strangling stopped and looked around her.

"Rayne," she mumbled "are we where I think we are?"

"Why yes, yes we are. Micky. I swear sometimes I think you should have been born blonde." The newly identified Rayne said in a somewhat bored tone

The girl now known as Micky stood up and turned in a circle slowly scanning the room. a few of the countries started to become nervous. she abruptly stopped and started to smile a grin so wide it made the others' cheeks hurt.

"3-2-1" Rayne counted off and a loud squeal was heard through the room right on count. The countries watched in slow motion as the girl darted forward towards the now confused Russia jumped of the table and landed straddling his lap.

"Hello, Ivan my name is Michelle but you call me anything other than "Micky" and I will shove your own water pipe so far up your ass you'll have to get surgery to remove it. Buuuut that's off topic. You-Me no clothes in the closet now! This girl would love to become part of mother Russia now please, sug," Micky said. the entire room went quiet as they stared at the girl.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Rayne, darlin' would you toss me my bag I need my in-case-of-emergency sunflower."

"Sure sure" Rayne said as she tossed the bag to Micky. She pulled the sunflower out and waved it in Russia's face.

"You do know it's bad to tease Mother Russia right?" Russia said.

"Then, teach me a lesson darlin'" was Micky's reply. The nations stared as Russia picked up the short brunette and walked out of the room with her over his shoulder.

The nation shifted their attention to the leggy brunette still sitting on the table.

"Shouldn't you be vorried about your friend?" Germany asked.

The other girl just shrugged "She'll be fine, a little sore come mornin' but fine none the less." she said, "The names' Rayne. Call me anything else and I'll make good on Micky's threat. Wait a minute where is he?" Rayne continued. A small

"Who?" could be heard and the nations stared in wonder as she pivoted to face a certain Canadian that we all know and love. Her caramel eyes lit up.

"Ohhhhhh Caaaannnnnnaaaaaadddddddaaaaaaa, its time for me to steal you and have my wonderfully wicked way with you," she winked, curling her finger in a "come here" kind of motion. When he didn't do as she beckoned, the nations stared in wonder as she flipped of the table and hauled Canada over her shoulder. As she walked out of the meeting room she called out,

"Same place, same time tomorrow. See you then."

Besides Frances' 'ohhonhonhonhonhonhon'-ing I'm pretty sure America summed it up by saying

"What the HELL just happened?"

**Did you like it? be sure and let us know by reviewing XD**


	2. Here We Go Again

**HERE WE GO AGAIN XD**

**Raindrop: We don't own anything…**

**Hart: Sadly…**

**Both: Please enjoy our wicked minds!**

**More Character Bios!**

**NINA - She's the same height as her twin, Rayne, standing at 5'2". She has pretty, long, and I mean like down to her HIPS long, black bone straight hair with dark blue streaks in it. And soulful molten chocolate, almond shaped eyes. She's very protective of her twin, and her two foster sisters. She's from Texas, like her twin (DUH), and she may be the more introverted of the two, but that doesn't mean that she can't or won't show you what her two katana blades that sit on her hips are for. She CAN and WILL shred you if possible. **

**LILLI - She's only slightly shorter than the other girls at 5'1", but you'd never know it, because her combat boots of choice are wedges that elevate her to almost a 5'6" stature. Her icy blue eyes are normally shining with mischief as she's a little devil, and her hellfire red, spiky hair makes her live up to that expectation. She is Micky's biological sister, and Nina and Rayne's foster one (yep, they all live together) and the oldest, she loves her three little sisters, and is always armed. It doesn't matter with what, just be aware that she is armed, she's part of the mafia, and that she WILL get you if she has to. **

**MICKYS' POV**

Everyone's stares were on me as I was carried into the meeting that Rayne had set up on a certain Russians back. Rayne took one look at me and said,

"Are you that sore or do you already have him that whipped?" I just smirked in her direction and she got my connotation. Meaning, a little bit of both, but he was more whipped than anything

"Why did you not worn me that my little velvet queen **(1) **was a dominatrix?" Russia otherwise known as Ivan asked Rayne.

"I thought it was obvious from the way she flat out demanded you to have sex with her," she said. He nodded in understanding and looked to me. I grinned showing my sharp canines witch had punctured him many times the night before. He simply chuckled and sat down in his chair pulling me into his lap. Germany stared awkwardly at me and asked,

"Do you have any idea where Kanada is?" **(2)**

I laughed long and hard then asked "Did Rayne steal the Canada? In that case he is probably shirtless in the closet eating pancakes."

America starred at me with a 'WTF' face. Rayne just smirked and nodded to the closet that no one had noticed before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~magical time skip brought to you by TTTTTTEEEEEEEXXXXXAAAASSSSSSSSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Canada had been given a shirt and was able to sit properly. **(Hart: Hahahahahahahahaha oh the innuendos XD)** he was bombarded by questions Americas' being the most prominent

"Dude why were you half naked.?"

Poor Canada just blushed to kingdom come as Rayne sat him down in a chair, and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

**IN AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION (AGAIN)**

"Where are those two little brats?" Lilli grumbled, looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Lil, I'm sure they're fine…" Nina trailed off, actually growing worried for her twin, Rayne and their foster sister, Micky.

"I'm going to find them, and make them get their little butts back home this instant. Micky owes me money!" Lilli was furious, the girls had gone out last night, and seemingly never returned home. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Lilli was beginning to get worried for the two girls.

"How do we even know if they're OK?" Nina's paranoia was starting to show. Lilli sighed, and wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"Just use your twin-lepathy crap," Lilli suggested. Nina deadpanned. "Twin-lepathy" only worked when they were near each other. She could if she could, but she can't right now, so she just shrugged helplessly. Lilli sighed and went to her room. When she returned to the living room, she was holding a large, leather bound book. It was huge, and very worn. Nina grew nervous, Lilli only reverted to this in extremes.

"Nothing a little magick can't fix!" the redhead chirped with a devilish grin. **(3)** She drew out a spell circle in white chalk, and opened the book, and started flipping through the pages.

"Aha!" she must've found what she was looking for. She started mumbling words in a different language that Nina couldn't understand. The small spell circle that she had drawn started spinning, and the ground disappeared from underneath it, and was replaced with a swirling white portal.

"Looks like they aren't in this dimension anymore…" Lilli trailed off, before going to her room to arm herself with weapons. She returned, holding Nina's decorative **(coughcoughYEAH RIGHTcoughcough) **katana swords. The other girl strapped the sword hilts along her hips, before turning to her foster sibling warily.

"Lilli I don't think going into an alternate dimension to get the money your sister owes you is a good idea!" Nina said.

"To late to change our minds now. Plus that's twenty dollars I don't have. The little brat owes me."

~POP~

MICKY'S POV AGAIN

The Nations all thought one thing 'not again'. They saw two girls on the table yet again. One was wearing baggy pants with chains on them, she also had twin guns in her hands and a black bow on the top of her head. Ammo rounds were clearly strewn across her voluptuous chest. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped on Russia and Micky. The other girl who was a bit shorter, due to the twin-gun-wielding-redhead's heels, and fairly tan tried to persuade the other woman from shooting the pair.

"Lilli think about this. There. Are. Witnesses. Here." The other girl spoke carefully.

The one named Lilli threw a glare at the now cowering Micky.

"Uhm Lilli? What are you doing in this dimension? Wait how the fuck did you get here?" Rayne asked while Micky was using her as shield.

"The brat hiding behind you owes me twenty bucks and I aim to get it back. Also I dabble in the magickal arts, but the portal was a one way street so we're stuck here. And, if you ask me again, I will deny it with everything that I am, but… Iwasworriedaboutyouguys," Lilli mumbled the end.

Switzerland looked star-struck. I noticed this and started laughing. Rayne and Nina also looked at me and I pointed it out to them and they chuckled a bit also. Lilli stared at us like we were crazy. But, let's be honest… we are.

And as the female 'bad touch trio' as we referred to ourselves, we were going to set them up.

**So, that was our second chapter. Feel free to await the next. Please review, we love feedback. **

**And for anyone who was confused: **

**1. A Velvet Queen is a type of sunflower**

**2. Yes, we realize "Canada" is spelled with a "K", this is the German pronunciation of "Canada"**

**3. Yes, the proper spelling of "magic" does have a "K". "Magic" is like, illusions and crap, "magick" is the proper spelling of the casting spells and "real" "magic". Just saying. **

**Well, farewell! TTFN! (Ta Ta For Now) **


	3. We're WHAT

**Raindrop: MY TURN DAMMIT!**

**Hart: Hey, you edited the last chapter! And need I say, you changed it quite a bit. **

**Well, we own nothing other than Lilli, Micky, Rayne and Nina, plus the plotline, that's kinda going nowhere anyway. **

**OK, so you'll be able to tell which chappies I, RAINDROP, write, because Hart doesn't use a first person POV, and it DRIVES ME FUCKING **_**INSANE **_**but, I do use first person, so I'm sorry if our chapters bounce back and forth, I just cant stand writing in third person, while Hart physically can't write in first because it bothers her. Sorry readers, just needed a little rant. **

RAYNE'S POV

So, Micky was hiding behind me… because she's terrified of our, her birth and my foster, sister Lilli…

Don't get me wrong, I'm entirely terrified of her. But, she loves me more because I'm not as much of a pain in her ass.

"So…" I trailed off, then I judo flipped behind Micky, and made a run for it.

"YOU ASS!" Micky screamed in my direction as I grabbed my twin and made our way behind most of the nations.

"Lilli, think about this!" Nina called behind us, before the two of us disappeared behind Arthur.

"Why would you bloody gits be hiding behind me, dammit!?" he shouted, shoving Nina away, and she landed on the ground. All I saw was red. Before I knew what was going on, my arm had cocked back and I was throwing a right hook into Great Britain's jaw. He glared me directly in the eyes, and there was a "click" a gun was being cocked. I looked behind me, Lilli had her twin machine guns aimed at him, and Micky was doing the same with her shotgun. All of the nations were looking at me in shock, and Arthur's face was red, and growing redder with every second.

"You bloody wench!" he shouted, but before he could do anything, the other United Nations were holding him back. I pulled my nine mill hand gun from it's hiding place, unlocked the safety, and pointed the weapon directly at his knee.

"Apologize, to me and her! I thought you were a gentleman Mr. Kirkland," I growled. His face paled, and he looked to my twin with regret shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to move you away so hard. I'm just not used to my personal space being invaded. Could you ever forgive me?" his emerald eyes were practically begging. Nina sighed, but nodded.

"I'm also terribly sorry for calling you such bad name, Miss Rayne," he turned to me. I kept my steely exterior, then put my gun away, hearing my two foster sisters do the same.

"Damn straight," I growled. He sighed, understanding that that was as close to forgiveness he would get.

"So, dudettes, let's talk about who you are, how you're here, and what's going on, yeah?" Alfred said in his "hero voice"

We sighed, and I helped my twin off the ground.

"_Are you ok?" _I asked her with my eyes. Yep, twin-lepathy. She nodded, and I smiled. Good, because if she wasn't alright, there was a tsundere Brit about to get his butt whooped. All the nations sat down in their usual seats, leaving me and my sisters standing.

"Vhere are you from?" Germany asked us loudly. Nina and I looked at each other.

"Alfred's glasses," we said in unison. All the nations looked at us as if that was the creepiest thing we had ever done. We both smiled widely, like Cheshire kittens.

"What?! You guys are from Texas?! NO WAY!" Alfred enveloped the two of us into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Arfred, I sink you are doing se crushing of se girrs," Kiku spoke up.

"Oh, right! Sorry, man!" Alfred let us go.

"Thanks," Nina coughed. I smiled, and looked down at my feet. My combat boots… they looked different. They didn't look three dimensional anymore. What was happening here!? I looked closer. My shoes were definitely two dimensional. My face paled and I screamed bloody murder. The last thing I remember before things going black, was my three sisters looking at various parts of themselves and screaming as well.

Time skip brought to you by Hawaii… just saying.

I woke up in a bed. It was relatively comfortable, I opened my eyes to see light amber eyes not two inches from my own.

"Ciao, bella!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Hello, Ita-chan. I mean, Italy! I mean Feliciano! I mean…" I mumbled.

"Rayne, are you ok?" I turned toward the voice I knew was Lilli's. When I saw her and my other sisters, I almost fainted again! They were… they were animated. And their clothing had changed.

Micky was a stereotypical cowgirl, she looked like Daisy Duke, in cutoff jean shorts and a plaid shirt tied under her bust, as well as a cowboy hat on her head, along with boots. She also had a sheriff's badge on her shirt. (**think "Daisy Duke/fem!America')**

Lilli wore bellbottom jeans and a blue tank top with a leather vest covered in tassels. She also had a black headband/scarf thing tied around her head like a sweatband. She also wor large, purple, circular lensed sunshades, along with some flip flops, and she was carrying an umbrella. (**think "hippie") **

Nina, looked relatively the same, but her hair was braided, with little white yucca flowers woven in. She was wearing all sorts of little alien trinkets, and she even had a little glow in the dark alien necklace hanging around her throat. **(think "Roswell/UFOs") **

"We… you… I… animation… huh?" I stuttered. Micky nodded.

"We're part of the Hetalia world now…" she trailed off uneasily, unsure of how I would take this.

"We're nations!?" I was shocked.

"Not exactly," Lilli said, being cryptic as ever.

"We're states," Nina grinned.

"You mean, like part of Alfred? We're STATES? WHAT!?" I was freaking out again. Micky hit a pressure point near my ear, and my worries vanished.

"Which state are you, Rayne?"

"I'm Hawaii, why?" I answered like it was nothing, before slapping my hand to my mouth, and looking at my sisters in awe. They nodded.

"Hawaii… I'm Hawaii," I smiled.

"I'm Washington," Lilli grinned, showing off her umbrella.

"I'm New Mexico!" my twin was very excited.

"And, I'm Texas, sugar," Micky winked. I gave a little chuckle then looked down. I sweat dropped. I was wearing a coconut bra. Really?

"OH HELL NO!" I shouted, "Get me a different top to change into, this instant!" Lilli grinned and threw me a red tube crop top. I sighed. It was better than these goddamned coconuts. I slipped the top on over the stupid as fuck coconuts, and slid those off and under.

"There," I was satisfied. I looked up to see all the male nations blushing and looking away. I suppose I should have asked where the restroom was first…

I took a look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a leafy headdress, leafy bracelets, and leafy anklets to go with my grass skirt, along with my red top and a lei. **(think Lilo from Lilo and Stitch) **

I was Hawaii… I'm a state. Oh HELL

**Key: **

**Ciao bella - Hello beautiful (Italian)**

**Well, tell us what you think! I think we're doing good so far. R and R… and please join us again. **


	4. So, We're States (PART 1)

**Hart: HERE WE GO AGAIN! XD**

**Raindrop: We own nothing. **

**MICKY'S POV**

So Rayne freaked out BIG TIME when she finally figured out that we were states.

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASBACK BROUGHT BY TEXASSSSS AKA ME ^-^~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred had been looking at us all, in a highly uncomfortable manner. He was examining us… trying to decide something. He turned to Rayne and stared at her. She blushed, obviously uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you looking at!" she snapped. Alfred gasped and said.

"Man! And I thought Hawaii was a peaceful state!"

Rayne glared at him and pulled out her hand gun. She had just turned off the safety when Nina ran to her.

"Calm the fuck down, before I sick Tony on you!" Nina glared at her twin sister. That made Rayne pause, and Alfred took the chance to cower behind me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AND THAT BRINGS US TO PRESENT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rayne was considering weather or not she wanted to deal with Tony. Alfred piped up from behind me saying,

"Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to offend you!" while cringing.

"Rayne sug you need to calm down. Go to your happy place the one with the sea turtles and dolphins... you know?" I told my foster sister, after taking the time to laugh at Alfred's silliness.

I saw her visibly relax while her twin shot me a grate full look.

"Good job sug," I smiled, "and Alfred can you please get out from behind me I do believe that Russia is standing above you muttering death threats."

I was right. Alfred went from behind me to in Mattie's **(Canada's) **arms in 2.5 seconds. The Canadian promptly dropped his brother and went to stand by Rayne putting an arm around her waist. She flushed a bit, and I raised an eyebrow at that, shooting a questioning glance towards Nina, who just shrugged. I felt something poke my back and looked up at my tall Russian lover. I turned and hugged his waist.

"You know I only want you right? My tall glass of vodka, "he smiled charmingly at me. Nina caught my gaze and motioned frantically to my left. I herd a clicking noise and saw Lilli pointing one of her machine guns at Ivan. If that didn't get the others attention then what I did next certainly did. Before my sister could blink I had my shotgun in her face, pointed directly between her eyes.

"You touch a single hair on that blonde head and I _will_ shoot you." I growled. You see my sister and I have a very odd relationship. We constantly fight and get on each-other's nerves but we love each other to bits. She knows that when I threaten to shoot her I'm dead serious.

"I love him. I honest to God _love _him with all my heart." I looked Lilli in the eyes. She must've seen truth in my eyes, because her machine gun was soon gone. Then, my shotgun too made its dramatic exit into thin air. After we all had time to calm down, Yao (China) was the one who got us all on track again.

"We should resume our meeting in the conference room, yes, aru?" he smiled kindly towards Rayne and the now, translucent Matthew. She smiled, and then I remembered… we were back in time… she wasn't yet a state. She was still under an Asian influence. So… at this moment in time, Yao, Kiku, I'm Yong **(Korea)**, Nirand **(Thailand *unofficial)**, Kaoru **(Hong Kong *unofficial)**, Mei Mei **(Taiwan *unofficial)**, and Kim-Ly **(Vietnam *unofficial) **were like her older siblings. Alfred seemed to think the same thing, and didn't like it. So as the Asian countries gathered around her (and Matthew who was still quite hard to see), he scooped her up in one arm and hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"No! Let go of me! I don't wanna be a state! Yao! Kiku! Help me! Help me onii-chans!" Rayne was kicking and screaming. Yao and Kiku both flushed from the term of endearment. I vaguely recalled "onii-chan" meaning "big brother", and I watched helplessly as she was stamped with an American flag and the words "Property of USA on her forehead.

"Too late!" Alfred grinned. Rayne's bottom lip quivered, and tears welled up in her caramel eyes. She ran out of the room, and I, along with my two sisters, forced myself to look away as she did so. Alfred's smile dropped, and he looked around to see all the Asian nations looking at the ground. I sighed. We all, and I mean ALL made our way to the conference room, and Alfred sank into his chair, and a few rare tears slipped out. I looked away and turned my attention back to Ivan.

"My darling, how are you?" he questioned, seeing the hurt in my eyes. I had a deep friendship with Rayne. And seeing my foster sister in pain, well, it hurt me too.

"I'm fine… Rayne, I don't know about, but I'm ok," I sighed.

"I'm going to go. Before she does something stupid," Nina sighed, and I looked at her in worry.

"I'll stop her. And if I can't then, he can," she declared, tugging air, which I assumed was Mattie, along.

"Does she realize that she was dragging air? Kesesesesesese," Gilbert laughed. I rolled my eyes and pecked Ivan on the cheek, as the nations had all sat down. And my eyes widened in extreme amusement as most of the nations brought out a cigarette, pipe, hookah, or blunt and lit up. Oooh, Rayne was in for a surprise when she got back. She absolutely loathed smoking…

**RAYNE'S POV (Raindrop here, and I got permission to elongate the chappie. Hope you guys don't mind the POV swap) **

I was in the bathroom, frowning, trying not only to get the ink off my forehead, but also to fix my makeup. I can't believe I had let tears fall in public. I growled, and drug my nails down my arms.

"Blunt, but effective," I scoffed as red scratch lines appeared on my skin. My twin walked in, dragging in Mattie with her. She sighed, seeing the state I was in, and his eyes widened as he saw the marks I had given myself.

"Rayne, why?" he whispered.

"Because it felt good," I looked his reflection in the eyes. He shook his head and smiled a bit. No, smirked. I blushed, and looked down. I heard Nina rummaging through a little bag, and I also heard Mattie's steps grow closer. He turned me to face him, and tilted my face upwards, to look at him. His indigo eyes were filled with worry. I couldn't speak.

"Pain doesn't feel good. It hurts, for a reason. If it were good, it wouldn't hurt. It would feel nice," he said, and butterflies started gushing in my stomach, "it would feel something like this." Then, he leaned in, and sealed my lips with his. Wherever this confidence had come from, I liked it. My eyes fluttered shut, and my arms curled around his neck, and his hands moved down my torso, and he picked me up, and spun me around. When he stopped, and we broke apart, I rested my forehead on his, and we stayed in that stupid, cheesy "Notebook" pose for a few seconds, before Nina cleared her throat. Mattie put me down, and I remembered where we were.

"EEEEK! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" I shrieked as I gently forced the quiet Canadian out of the _women's _restroom. He flushed, realizing where he was as well. I heard his steps walk toward the conference room, and I turned to my twin. She grinned, holding up some things that I desperately needed: makeup remover, my makeup bag, a pair of shorts for under my hula skirt, and the miracle that is the strapless bra. I sighed in relief.

"I've got you covered," she smirked.

"Indeed you do," I grinned, "thanks."

"So, Hawaii and Canada… who'd have thought?" she teased as I stepped into a stall to put on the much needed undergarment, and pair of shorts.

"Shut up!" I flushed darkly.

"You do realize that you're kind of dating our uncle then, right?" she giggled, reminding me that Matthew and Alfred were brothers. I grimaced, taking some of the makeup remover from her. I started working on getting the horrendous stamp off my forehead before I replied.

"Well, Alfie, I mean… _Dad_ was raised by Arthur, and now they're in a relationship… or so we assume, therefore, weirder shit has happened in this universe. Plus, we aren't dating… it was just a couple of kisses," I muttered, removing all the ink from my face, and then, taking off the rest of my makeup as well. Nina nodded in agreement. After drying my face, I redid my makeup, K-Pop style, and we went back to the conference room. As Nina and I opened the door, we were enveloped in a cloud of smoke. I coughed hard, my asthma acting up. I waved the dreadful substance from my face, and through my hazy vision I saw nearly all the nations with a cigarette, pipe or blunt in their mouth. My eye twitched, and a vein poked into view on my forehead. I pressed my tongue against my cheek and lined up the Allied powers, plus Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland, shoulder to shoulder. I stood on one end of the line, took out my gun, nine mill glock, in case you'd forgotten, and shot each death stick of tobacco out of their mouths with one bullet, getting a look of immense fear from most of the Allies. After I'd done so, everyone else in the room dropped their cigarette and stomped it out, and Jose **(Cuba *unofficial)** blew out his blunt, amazingly enough. My sisters gave me amused looks.

"_Ma cherie_,** (1)** I am quite pleased that you have such, impeccable aim," Francis smiled at me flirtatiously. I scowled at him.

"You better be, or I'd have taken off your kissers instead of those death sticks," I growled, and his smolder faltered. Matthew strode towards us, obviously at least slightly high from the blunt between his fingers, and started shouting at Francis in clear French.

"_Qui etes-vou appelle "ma cherie"? Elle n'est certainement pas votre "chouchou"! Elle est mon cheri, fils de pute. Pas le votre, pas d'Alfred, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est a moi, je vous dis! Elle est mon amour. Et personne ne peut la toucher. Pas sur ma impertinente hawaienne, Maple. Et vous les batards, mieux garder bos distances avant d'aller tout "joueur de hockey" sur vos anes, bous entendez? Maintenant, si voulez bien m'excuser,_ **(2)**" with his rant done, none of which I understood mind you, which reminds me, I should learn French…, but anywhore,**(3)** with his rant done, the blunt was placed between his lips, and I was hoisted over a shoulder for the second time that day. Feeling a bit mischievous all of a sudden, I waved goodbye to the nations and my sisters.

"Aloha ohana! **(4)**" I called to them, and they chuckled, waving back to me, and then, I sent a wink towards Alfred, "Wish me luck, _Daddy_." And then, Matthew and I were gone.

**Raindrop: This is where I was going to end it… but I decided to continue on a wee bit longer. I hope Hart doesn't get upset…**

Suddenly the two of us were at his house, and I was being set down on a plushy couch. I looked around his living room as he took a hit off the drug between his lips. His home was simple. A log cabin, rustic sort of home. I assumed we were in hill country if not mountains. He exhaled his smoke in my face, causing me to cough slightly.

"Asthma, Mattie," I choked. He nodded, looking slightly concerned. He put out his blunt, and sat beside me. _Right beside me. _He was practically in my lap. That being said, he proceeded to place me into his lap. He was cradling me as if I was the most fragile thing in the world.

"Much better," he purred, holding me close.

"Are you alright, Matt?" I questioned. He nodded, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck. His breath on my skin gave me goose-bumps.

"I'm just a bit buzzed. I still know which lines not to cross," he whispered in my ear, before promptly nibbling on it. 'Knew which lines not to cross' my ass… but, that did feel good… Matthew continued his explorations with his lips, moving to my neck, and making me go cross eyed in the process. Soon, a little white ball of fluff padded into the room.

"Who're you?" the little bear asked me.

"I'm Rayne, Mr. Kumajirou. I represent Hawaii," I grinned at the adorable polar bear.

"Who is that?" the bear motioned with his paw to Matthew.

"I'm Canada! Your owner. Matthew Williams," Mattie whined, removing his mouth from its conquest of my throat. The little bear tilted his head and walked towards the kitchen. I sighed.

"Mattie, have you fed Kuma today?" I turned to the shy Canadian, who was seeming to come down from his high, or at least starting to. He nodded, but proceeded to stand up, forcing me to as well. I followed him into the kitchen, where he not only grabbed a fish from a jar for Kumajirou, but also started rummaging through the cabinets. He laughed in success when he found the maple syrup, and I chuckled. He turned, hearing my laugh. He sent me a curious glance.

"Pancakes?" I giggled. And he just shook his head, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"There's more than one use for syrup, my feisty maple leaf," Matthew smirked, giving me a leer over the tops of his glasses that would've made Berwald or Heracles blush as he lead me up a set of stairs. Let's just say, I was in a _sticky situation_.

**So, here's a key: **

**1. Ma cherie - my darling (French)**

**2. Qui etes-vou appelle "ma cherie"? Elle n'est certainement pas votre "chouchou"! Elle est mon cheri, fils de pute. Pas le votre, pas d'Alfred, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est a moi, je vous dis! Elle est mon amour. Et personne ne peut la toucher. Pas sur ma impertinente hawaienne, Maple. Et vous les batards, mieux garder bos distances avant d'aller tout "joueur de hockey" sur vos anes, bous entendez? Maintenant, si voulez bien m'excuser - Who are you calling "my darling"? She is most certainly not your "darling"! She is my darling, you son of a bitch. Not yours, not Alfred's, not anyone else's. She's mine, I tell you! She is my love. And no one else can touch her. Not on my watch! I love her. And all other nationalities will respect that. She's my sassy little Hawaiian, Maple. And all you bastards, better keep your distance, before I go all "hockey player" on your asses, you hear? Now, if you'll excuse me. (French)**

**3. I (Raindrop) made up this word, and use it frequently. It's mine. Instead of "any who" it's "anywhore" got it?**

**4. Aloha ohana - goodbye family (Hawaiian) **

**Read, Review, and come back for more!**


	5. So, We're States (PART 2)

**Hart: So, are you guys ready for something new? We sure hope so! Because now, you're getting to get into the heads of New Mexico and Washington! You know… Nina and Lilli? Yep… so please enjoy the show!**

**Raindrop: We only own Lilli, Nina, Micky and Rayne, not the states they represent. **

**NINA'S POV (this is going to overlap a bit, then go parallel)**

I watched, amused as my twin sister was hiked over Matthew's shoulder.

"Aloha ohana!" she waved at me and our foster sisters.

"Wish me luck, _Daddy_," she sent Alfred a suggestive wink. Then, she and Matt were gone.

All the other nations looked towards the three other states.

"So… does this make you guys my kids?" he looked at Lilli. She shrugged.

"I guess, but aren't I older than you?" Lilli laughed. Alfred looked at her curiously.

"I'm nineteen…" Alfred admitted. Micky burst into laughter. I gave her a look of curiosity. I'm a person of few words, I believe that that's part of the best thing that makes me… well, me.

"What is it my little summer cocktail?" Ivan smiled at her.

"Lilli is twenty-two! Alfred officially has a "kid" that's three years older than him!" Micky was laughing like a hyena at the situation, and I let out a good laugh as well.

All the nations started slowly cracking smiles, and before you could blink every country had burst into uncontrollable laughter. Alfred was looking around the room with a helpless look in his eyes.

"But, that's not fair!" he wailed finally, glaring down at Lilli.

"And why is that?" she taunted with a wicked look in her eyes. Vash **(Switzerland)** looked at her like she was his reason for breathing, and I urged Micky to look in that direction, to see what I was talking about. She gave me a look that practically screamed

'_WE ARE SO GETTING THEM TOGETHER!' _and I nodded discreetly eyeing Antonio when I returned my look to Micky, she gave me a devious smirk.

"Because!" Alfred screamed, "You're legally allowed to drink in America! I'M NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO DRINK IN AMERICA! AND I _AM _AMERICA!"

Lilli just shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal to her.

"You've got a fake ID don't you?" Micky scoffed. Alfred shook his head. I clucked my tongue as Arthur chuckled.

"Let's go make you one!" I grinned, being devious. And so, we made America, Belarus, and several of the other nations some fake I.D.s so that they would be able to drink in America's country. The ones we missed were seventeen and younger as we thought that they wouldn't be able to pull off the whole "looks older than they are" thing.

~~~~~~~Time Skip From New Mexico~~~~~~~~

It had been a few hours since Rayne had left. Micky had mysteriously disappeared… I wondered absentmindedly where she had gotten to. The doors busted open, with Rayne marching in a bit before Matthew, a very defined purple/blue bruise on her neck, and also a very red patch of skin on her left wrist. There was a defined red line, with a bow tied, outlined in black. A red string of fate. In Asian legend, the string connected two soul mates together. Upon closer examination, I realized that Matthew had a matching tattoo, but it was around his right wrist. Rayne, noticing my gaze, blushed darkly.

'_You've got some 'splainin' to do…' _I gave her a look. She sighed, but nodded reluctantly.

"Where's Micky?" Rayne asked, noting the missing state of Texas. The words had barely gotten out of her mouth, before the window across from us shattered, and she screamed in pain. A bullet was lodged in her left arm, dangerously close to her new ink spot.

"MOTHERFUCKING _HELL_ MICKY!" my twin screamed, "I JUST GOT A GODDAMNED TATTOO THERE!"

"How do you know it was her?" Tino **(Finland)** wondered. A little flag popped out of the bullet. She read it, irritated.

"That's how," Rayne growled, showing the note that read "Love you, sissy"

"B…but how?" Tino was shocked.

"You're not the only eagle eyed sniper," Lilli mentioned casually, before shooting a bullet into my twin's right foot.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ LILLI!" Rayne was hopping on one foot. She made the mistake of looking at the wound in her arm. She was extremely terrified of blood, the sight, the smell, the feel… it was enough to make her pass out.

"Oh… look, there's blood…" she murmured, before blacking out. Matthew rushed to catch her as she went limp.

"Maple!" he exclaimed.

Micky burst into the room hooting and hollering. She and Lilli did a high five.

"Seriously?" I deadpanned. They looked at each other, then back at me.

"YEAH!" they laughed with wide smiles.

"_Seriously?!_" I gestured to my twin in Matthew's arms, now being shifted into a more delicate hold: bridal style.

"Fuck!" Lilli and Micky shouted.

**LILLI POV (What? We warned you!)**

We were rushing Rayne to the nearest hospital, and all I was thinking the entire way there was that not only was Rayne going to kill me, but I was really worried for her. We hadn't noticed before, but she had lost a _lot _of blood from her arm.

"Micky, you idiot," I growled. Micky had tears in her eyes, as did Nina.

"I didn't mean to get so close to that vein… But the good thing is that I didn't hit it," Micky was close to sobs. Nina flinched.

As we got to the hospital, they automatically took Rayne into minor surgery, so that she could have the two bullets removed.

We were now going through the questionnaire.

"And, did she collapse due to lack of blood?" the nurse was asking.

"No, she's got hemophobia. Fear of blood," I answered. The nurse nodded, and walked away, and led us to a room within a few moments.

That was fast, but if this was a hospital that nations came to, they must have been very good. Rayne was laying in a bed, looking very fragile. Matthew sighed, and went to hold her hand. Tears pricked in my eyes, and I excused myself, wanting to release my emotions in solitude, and silence. I was staring out a window, looking out into the sky, when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned, and blushed to see Vash standing there.

"Vash…" I trailed off, letting my cheeks flush.

"You shouldn't bottle your feelings up," he came to stand closer to me, not even turning to face me.

"I don't cry in front of people," I said plainly.

"I'm not just anyone you know," he replied, just as emotionless.

"Well, you're still a "people", so…" I trailed off.

"I'm different, I can prove it," he turned to me then, and looked me directly in the eye. My breath hitched, and my heart leapt into my throat from the intensity of his stare. Not trusting myself to speak properly, I just started back to Rayne's room. When we got there, she wasn't in her bed, and everyone was looking down, and very solemn.

"Where is she?" I started freaking out, looking around the room. Nina started crying, and my mind automatically went to the worst possible situation.

"Where is she!?" I was going out of my mind. No one would meet my eyes.

.

.

.

"BOO!" Rayne jumped out from behind me and onto my back. I screamed.

"Rayne! You're ok!" I wrapped my arms around the petite brunette.

"That's what you get for letting Micky shoot me in the wrist!" she pouted. I sighed, I did kinda deserve that…

"Still, it was no reason to scare the shit outta me!" I growled eventually, and my sisters realized that that was as close to an "I know" as they would get. Rayne nudged Micky and Nina.

"Good work guys," she grinned. I growled, and all the nations started laughing.

"You were all in on it!?" I was furious, and I turned towards Vash, who was looking down guiltily.

"You too?" I was quiet. He just nodded. I stormed out of the room and ran off.

**MICKY POV (Sorry! It wouldn't make sense without this little bitty POV switch now)**

The twins and I, plus all the nations watched as Lilli stormed out of the room. Vash watched after her helplessly, looking like he was torn between what he wanted to do. I looked at the twins, who had just shared a bit of a twin-lepathy talk, and they nodded.

"Then go after her!" the three of us shouted at him. And his little sister nodded at him too.

"Go big brother," Lily **(Liechtenstein *unofficial and yes we have a Lilli and a Lily. They are pronounced the same) **encouraged him. He nodded, and dashed out the door and she smiled.

"Should we go back to the worrd conference buirding?" Kiku smiled. Everyone nodded and instantly, that is where we were. It was like "POOF" and we were there.

"I'm sorry for shooting you in the wrist…" I murmured to my foster sister.

"It's fine," Rayne said, "just don't do it again."

"How about we all try not to wound each other?" Nina suggested. I sighed.

"I'll try," I grumbled, pulling them into a separate room from all the nations.

"Ok, who all do we have to get either together, or to admit that they're together?" I grinned wickedly. The twins joined in with my Cheshire cat grin, and looked towards each other. They looked at me, and we all had the same idea.

"Vash and Lilli," we all said simultaneously. I smiled. Lilli deserved someone that made her happy.

"Hong/Ice" Rayne smiled softly. Nina nodded excitedly, and took out a notepad so that we could make a list.

"Den/Nor!" I nearly shouted. They laughed, and Nina wrote it down anyway.

"USUK for sure! We have to get Dad to admit that Artie is our mom," Rayne burst out laughing. We continued with our list, and when we were done, we heard a commotion in the conference room. When we walked in we could see Ivan… yummy… but he was towering over a shivering Raivis **(Latvia)**. Before I could stop her, Rayne's nine mill glock was in her hand, and she stomped up to the overbearing Russian, and slapped him with it. The room stilled, and everyone was looking at her. Raivis was shocked, and Ivan was _pissed_ to put it nicely. I put my shotgun to his head, and Nina had her swords to his back. He started his

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…." chant, and I growled as Rayne moved Raivis behind her.

"What do you think you're doin' sug?" I asked my Russian. He blinked. He turned to face me, to see a gun in his face.

"You were going to shoot me, my love?" he looked at me, confused, and saddened.

"Only if you were going to hurt my sister," I looked at him.

"She slapped me. With a gun," he countered.

"You were intimidating a child!" Rayne screamed, interrupting our talk. I shot her a look, as Nina sheathed her swords. Raivis blinked. No one had tried to defend him before… he looked shocked. Everyone's eyes were on Rayne, as she tried to find the right words, as not to upset the Russian, that definitely towered over her.

"You don't mean to, but you come off as a bully, Ivan. You're an amazing friend, but friends do not control other friends. I was just scared for Raivis, I didn't purposely _attack _per say, I was trying to defend. I'm sorry if I caused you harm," she looked down, not willing to admit, but slightly afraid of the Russian.

"Ivan, honey, I know that you want to have a family. I will help you make a family if you want me to, but we have to work together to build. Family is something that is extremely important to me, and the only reason I was threatening you, was because Rayne is part of my family. She and Nina are my foster sisters, they've had a tough time, and I'd like to make their lives less difficult, now that they're somewhere that they can trust. Would you let me help you with a family?" I looked up at my Russian lover. He looked shocked and then slowly tears started to drip down his face.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry sweetheart," I was trying to fix whatever had made him cry, and he just smiled. A smile of complete and utter adoration and happiness.

"No, you said something that I never thought I would hear. I would love that, my dear," he pecked me on the forehead, not wanting to strain his neck to get to my lips. I looked up and pouted, and then he kissed me on the mouth. Rayne giggled, and clapped before walking ever so slyly over to Matthew. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss, until Alfred started throwing a fit.

"Dudette! You're like, my kid and you're kissing one of my enemies!" he started, breaking mine and Ivan's liplock, "And you! You're like… dating your UNCLE dude!" Rayne blushed darkly, subconsciously hiding the way to large and noticeable to hide hickey on her neck. I just flipped him off, and Nina's eyes flitted to Antonio briefly, before returning to our "dad".

Lilli and Vash picked the absolute wrong time to walk in, hand in hand, and Alfred continued his rant, personally, I drowned him out until Vash decided to end it.

"Will you just shut the hell up!? Now, before I knock you out with my peace prize!" My sisters and I laughed hysterically at the Swiss' comeback, and Lilli rolled her eyes, as Lily clapped for her brother. Alfred stopped and sighed.

"I wanna go swimming!" Rayne exclaimed, before covering her mouth.

**Well, that was that, please stay tuned. The next chapter is just gonna be hilarity… just plain hilarity. We hope you're enjoying this story as much as we're enjoying writing it. Have a great day guys. **


	6. Talent Show Bishies!

**Okay, this chapter is going to be full of music… therefore we just want you to bear with us, alright. So, we don't own:**

**Hetalia**

"**Candyman" by Christina Aguilera **

"**German Sparkle Party" by The Something Experience**

"**American Made" by Christian Kane**

"**American Idiot" by Green Day**

"**Broken" by Seether (feat. Amy Lee)**

"**Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira**

"**Numb/Encore" by Linkin Park (feat. Jay-Z)**

"**Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park**

"**Fabulous" from Phineas and Ferb**

"**Hot 'N Cold" by Katy Perry**

"**Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman**

"**Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani**

"**I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace**

"**Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga**

"**Remember The Name" by Fort Minor**

"**Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab**

**Or "Hot" by Avril Lavigne.**

**RAYNE'S POV**

"I wanna go swimming!" I exclaimed, and then I slapped my hands over my mouth. I had no idea where that came from. Everyone looked at me, and shrugged, the next moment we were at the pool. I looked around and we were all in bathing suits. All the nations had swimsuits with their flag pattern. I went to the deep end, and dove off the diving board, trying to be a little bit of a show off. Let's just say that it worked.

As I was coming back up to the surface, I saw that the "Allies" were having a splashing war. Alfred was about to dunk Arthur underwater, when I noticed coloring on his back.

"Hold up!" I shouted, swimming quickly to his side, I shoved him into the shallows.

"Dude, cut it out, I can walk myself!" he was squirming, and my sisters noticed my struggle and began helping me.

"Dude! Epic back piece, Al," Micky grinned as she saw the tattoo. On Alfred's back, was a beautiful picture, it was the World Trade Center, crumbling to pieces on September eleventh, back in 2001. A cloud of black smoke was curling around the twin towers and in an ark around the top of the scene was the words "In God We Trust". It was so beautiful… I wanted to cry at the scene.

"Dad… it's beautiful," I murmured, tracing the buildings with my index finger. I then noticed something shiny on his stomach. No way... just as I had seen on Matthew, Alfred had a matching half a heart bellybutton ring to go with his brother's. They had half hearts... with their own flag pattern... I giggled, poking the two navel rings. Mattie sighed, causing me to look at the Canadian flag clad nation. I grinned, and he chuckled.

"What?" I blinked. He tugged at a strand of my hair, and it matched his curl perfectly. I froze.

"Looks like I've got a curl too…" I scrunched my nose. We swam and splashed around for a while longer, before Micky got bored.

"I'm bored… let's have a talent show!" Micky screamed.

"Dude, I'm up for it!" Alfred said.

"I don't see why not," Arthur amended.

"Sounds fun," Matthew agreed, and for once, people heard him. I smiled, because when he realized, he looked like he had won the lottery. After the other nations agreed, we were suddenly in an auditorium.

"Ok everyone, it was my little sunflower's idea, so, let's let everyone get ready, and enjoy the first act. The states, featuring the Italies!" Ivan called out. Both of the Italians blushed.

"Let's get changed," Micky grinned. We went into the dressing room, and there were sailor costumes. I flushed, not used to showing so much leg, and we changed into the leggy costumes, complete with high heels. When we looked in the mirror, our hair and makeup was done magically.

"Micky, are you sure about this?" I was uncomfortable.

"Absolutely," she grinned. I looked to Nina, who was also uncomfortable. My twin just shrugged. I sighed.

"Let's do this," Lilli grinned. We all left the dressing room, to see Lovino and Feliciano dressed in the same thing, heels and all.

"You bastards are making me wear a goddamned dress? The fuck is wrong with you?" Lovino shouted at Micky.

"We have to match _fratello_," Feliciano giggled, seeing that we were wearing the same thing.

"Let's do this," I mustered up some courage, and stumbled my way to the stage due to my mile high shoes.

**(We don't own Christina Aguilera's "Candyman" But we do suggest that you listen to it at this time. And if you've seen the video, imagine characters dancing as such.)**

"Like I said, here are the states, and the Italies, performing "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera!" Ivan called into a microphone while we all got into place. We stood in a "V", facing away from the audience. Feliciano, me, Micky, Lilli, Nina and Lovino. The lights went down, and then the stage lights went up.

The boys turned to face everyone.

**Feliciano**: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine!

All the girls were shaking our hips in time to the music.

**Micky and Lilli**: Candyman, Candyman.

**Lovino**: Sippin' on a bottle of vodka double wine!

**Me**: (whispered) Sweet!

I turned around to face the audience, like the boys, and struck a pose.

**Nina**: (whispered) Sugar!

Nina turned and struck a mirror image of my pose

**Lilli and Micky**: (whispered) Candyman!

Micky and Lilli turned to the audience too, and struck mirror poses of each other.

**Micky**: Heeeey.

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night.

He really had me working up an appetite.

Micky sent a wink towards Ivan.

**Me**: He had tattoos up and down his arm

There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

I waved at Matthew flirtatiously.

**All four girls**: He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop

He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated candy man

A sweet talkin', sugar coated candyman

**Lilli**: Oh yeah…

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine

We drank champagne and we danced all night

Lilli smiled toward Vash.

**Nina**: We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise

**Me**: A big surprise!

**Nina**: The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

**Me**: Oooh

Nina seemed to be eyeing a certain Spaniard, but, I couldn't tell with all the light.

**All four**: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated candy man

A sweet talkin', sugar coated candyman

**Me, Micky, Nina**: Se bop bop bop a do be da be da bow

Heeey, yeah

**Lilli**: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated candy man oh

A sweet talkin', sugar coated candyman

**All**: Whoa yeah

**Micky**:Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot

**Me**: When he kissed me on the mouth he really hit the spot

**Nina**: He had lips like sugar cane

**Lilli**: Good things come to boys who wait

**Feliciano**: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

**Lilli and Micky**: Candy man, candy man.

**Lovino**: Sippin from a bottle of vodka double wine

**Me and Nina**: Candy man, candy man

We all did a series of taps, turns, and kicks to the music, and the audience (all the other nations) were looking at us in awe.

**Micky**: (whispered) Sweet, sugar, candy man

**Lilli**: He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop

**Nina**: (whispered) Sweet, sugar, candy man

**Me**: He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop

**Lilli**: (whispered) Sweet, sugar, candy man

**Micky**: He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop

**Me**: (whispered) Sweet, sugar

**Lilli**: He got those lips like sugar cane

Good things come for boys who wait

**Nina**: He's a one stop shop with a real big UH

Spain blinked, and all the males in the audience flushed after this line in the song.

**All**: He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated candy man (x3)

**Feliciano**: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

**Lovino**: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

**Feliciano**: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

**Lovino**: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

**Feliciano**: Jane lost her grip and a down she fell

**Lovino**: Jane lost her grip and a down she fell

**Feliciano**: Squared herself away as she let out a yell

**Lovino**: Squared herself away as she let out a yell

After the chant, we all spun in our dresses and took a bow before walking offstage.

After we got off the stage, we went out into the audience, still in our stupid, skimpy costumes.

"Good job, Rayne," Mattie hugged me when I got to him.

"Thanks," I grinned, "who's next?" Just as the words left my mouth, Russia was back onstage.

"My sunflower did wonderful, da? Now, here's Roderich **(Austria)**, Gilbert and Ludwig, dancing to "German Sparkle Party" by The Something Experience," he shouted. My eyes widened.

Onto the stage, stepped a trio of very under dressed Germans. Ludwig, Gilbert and Roderich were all in compression shorts, and covered in glitter, with big obnoxious sunglasses on.

watch?v=WxqFyVmhs8c

**That's what it looked like, so watch that. I'm not good at writing dance moves. **

After that was over… I was thoroughly glad, and Micky stood up. She got on the stage, somehow in a new leggy Texas flag inspired costume.

"It is time again for my little sunflower to sing!" Ivan smiled into the crowd.

**We do not own "American Made" by Christian Kane. And just to clarify, Micky is the ONLY one on stage at this point in time. Other voices are coming from the audience **

**Micky: **(spoken) C'mon… hahaha… yeah

**Micky**: Well down in Panama City

They perfected the art of the tan.

And those Oklahoma girls

They sure know why they call it "Heartland."

Well up in Seattle, boy they'll have you prayin' for rain

And those Tempe, Arizona womanly have you beggin' for shade

And from that Valley Girl talk to that Southern Belle drawl

Oh my God,

Hey, hey y'all

My girl, she's American Made

**Me and Nina**: Raised right here in the USA

**Micky**: Yeah my girl, she's American Made

**Me and Nina**: Hotter than an Independence July day

**Micky: **Ah she loves flag flying, hot apple pie, cold beer at a football game

My girl, she's American Made.

Well there's a Tennessee girl who will always have a place in my heart. -That's right

And those Broadway beauties, they sure know how to play their parts.

Oooh, Louisiana ladies got a mojo that makes you wanna stay

Yeah, but there's a city full o9f angels, always waiting on me home in L.A.

Yeah, I can hang down in Texas, while them girls sing along

Living on Lonestar beer and Pat Green songs!

My girl, she's American Made

**Me and Nina**: Raised right here in the USA

**Micky**: Yeah my girl, she's American Made

**Me and Nina**: Hotter than an Independence July day

**Micky: **Ah she loves flag flying, hot apple pie, cold beer at a football game

My girl, she's American Made.

Mmm, she loves flag flying, hot apple pie, cold beer at a baseball game!

My girl, she's American Made

Yeah, my girl is American Ma-a-a-de, ooh

My girl

**Me and Nina**: Raised right here in the USA

**Micky**: Ooh getting knee deep in that Alabama red clay

My girl

**Me and Nina: **Raised right here in the USA

**Micky**: Oh and up in Indiana, man, rollin' in the hay

**Me and Nina**: Raised right here in the USA

**Micky**: And over in Hawaii you can find a good lei

**Me and Nina**: She's American Made

Raised right here in the USA

**Lilli**: (shouted) She's got a tattoo on her ass that says "USDA"

**Me and Nina**: Raised right here in the USA

Micky left the stage and was ambushed by Alfred.

"Do you really?" he was flustered and excited, and nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Do I what?" she was confused.

"Have a that tattoo?" he grinned, and she blushed, then Ivan came out of nowhere and pulled her close to him.

"You won't be doing any of the finding out," he smiled creepily, answering America, although, Micky was nodding rapidly. Alfred blushed.

"That's totally awesome!" he shouted.

"At least you were'nt with her when she got it," I muttered, and she laughed. Russia was getting really awkward with the situation, so he changed the topic.

"Ok, everyone, it's time for Arthur and Matthew to come up here and sing about America!" Ivan called, announcing the show again.

I watched in awe as I saw Mattie, and Arthur dressed in leather, and skinny jeans, with piercing and nails painted black. I bit my lip… If I had a weakness, it was punk rockers… and with Mattie up there, looking like a rock and roll superstar, my knees were turning to jelly. Arthur had his guitar, and played lead, while Mattie sang.

"So, I thought that this might get you all to notice me," Matthew announced before Arthur began the intro on his guitar.

**We don't own Green Day's "American Idiot", but we suggest you listen to it. **

**Matthew**: Don't wanna be an American idiot!

Alfred looked offended, but everyone else in the room giggled a little bit.

**Matthew**: Don't want a nation under the new mania.

And can you hear the sounds of hysteria?

The subliminal mind fuck America!

**Matthew and Arthur**: Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Where everything isn't mean to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue

Arthur was riffing his guitar.

**Matthew**: Well maybe I'm the faggot America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along to the age of paranoia.

**Matthew and Arthur**: Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Where everything isn't mean to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue

Arthur had a badass guitar solo, and Matthew got everyone cheering.

**Matthew**: Don't wanna be an American idiot.

One nation controlled by the media.

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot America!

**Matthew and Arthur**: Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Where everything isn't mean to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow

For that's enough to argue.

Arthur had one last guitar solo before the song ended; they both bowed, and came back into the audience, where I was having a hard time keeping my hands off Matthew. I bit my lip and tried to focus on the talent show.

**MICKY POV**

I was sitting in the audience beside Nina, after the performance of "American Idiot" watching, amused as Rayne squirmed and had trouble not mauling Matthew. She'd never admit it, but she absolutely adores punk rockers. My eye candy of a Russian was back on stage to announce the next act.

"I'd like to introduce: Toris **(Lithuania) **and Feliks **(Poland) **singing "Broken" by Seether, featuring Amy Lee!"

**We don't own Seether, Amy Lee or "Broken" but we recommend that you listen to it at this point in the chapter. **

**Toris**: I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.

**Both**: 'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

**Toris**: You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.

**Feliks**: The worst is over now, and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.

**Both**: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

**Toris**: You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore.

I was moved to tears by the performance, much like everyone else in the room. Rayne was in Mattie's arms, I was about to wrap my arm around Nina, but she was no longer beside me.

"Up next, we have Nina, performing "Hips Don't Lie"," Ivan called out. Nina stepped onstage, wearing a modest belly dancing top, and a floaty skirt. As soon as Antonio heard the music start, he jumped up on the stage.

**We don't own Shakira, her hips, or proof that they don't lie. But, listening to "Hips Don't Lie" might be entertaining at this point in the talent show. **

**Antonio**: Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Nina grinned. The little twit had planned that! She wasn't even dating him yet, and Toni was already wrapped around her little finger.

**Antonio**: Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this.

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, me casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakria

**Nina**: Oh baby when you talk like that,

You make a woman go mad

So be wise, and keep on

Reading the signs of my body.

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

**Antonio**: Hey girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected- the way you right and left it.

So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

**Nina**: Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto?

Oh I know I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body mobing

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraining

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

**Antonio**: Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de dia

**Both**: Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de dia

**Antonio**: I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

**Nina**: Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

**Antonio**: Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Nina did a really great job at belly dancing… I wondered absentmindedly if she'd ever taken lessons.

**Nina**: Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!

**Antonio**: Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi

Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the fugees from a third world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

**Both**: Why the CIA wanna watch us?

**Antonio**: Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

**Nina**: I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

**Antonio**: No fighting

**Nina**: No fighting.

Applause sounded throughout the room, and Spain decided to plant a kiss on Nina's lips. She flushed a dark red and he chuckled.

"Fusososososo, you look like _una tomate_!" he hugged her, as they were walking off the stage.

"Wow that was unexpected, da?" Ivan started, walking back on stage, "Well, seeing as how Alfred was upset with Matthew's last performance, they are now going to be performing together!"

**We don't own Linkin Park, Jay-Z, Numb, or Encore, but feel free to listen to Linkin Park feat. Jay-Z "Numb/Encore" at this time. **

**Alfred**: Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind

Now, can I get an encore, do you want more?

Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy

So for one last time I need y'all to roar

**Both**: Now, what the hell are you waitin' for?

**Alfred**: After me, there shall be no more

So for one last time, nigga make some noise

**Matthew**: Get 'em Jay

**Alfred**: Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that

The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at

Cant none of y'all mirror me back

Yeah hearin' me rap is like hearin' G. Rap in his prime

I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead

Back to take over the globe, now break bread

I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express

Out in the country but the blueberry still connect

On the low but the yacht got a triple deck

But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep

Grand opening', grand closing'

God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again

Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen

Just draw off inspiration

Soon you gon' see you can't replace him

With cheap imitations for these generations

Now, can I get an encore, do you want more?

Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy

So for one last time I need y'all to roar

**Both**: Now what the hell are you waitin' for?

**Alfred**: After me, there shall be no more

So for one last time, nigga make some noise

**Both**: What the hell are you waitin' for?

**Alfred**: Look what you made me do, look what I made for you

Knew if I paid my dues how will they pay you

When you first come in the game, they try to play you

Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave you

From Marcy to Madison Square

To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years

As fate would have it, Jay's status appears

To be at an all time high, perfect time to say goodbye

When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5

It ain't to play games witchu

It's to aim at you, probably maim you

If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereens

Cocksucker take one for your team

And I need you to remember one thing

I came, I saw, I conquered

From record sales, to sold out concerts

So muh'fucker if you want this encore

I need you to scream 'til your lungs get sore

**Matthew**: I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless

Lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow

And every second I waste is more that I can take

I've become so numb

I can't feel you there

I've become so tired

So much more aware

I'm becoming this

All I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

I've become so numb

**Alfred**: Can I get an encore, do you want more? More, more, more?

**Matthew**: I've become so numb

**Alfred**: So for one last time, I need y'all to roar

One last time, I need y'all to roar

Ok, I have to admit that the North American brothers did pretty good.

"I'd like to be introducing to you Lilli and Vash singing "Bleed it Out!"," Ivan grinned to the audience. My older sister and Vash were standing on stage. Lilli had changed out of her former sailor costume, into a more personality fitting Linkin Park shirt, and a pair of trip pants to go with it. Surprisingly, Vash was on guitar, and he was starting the intro.

**We don't own Linkin Park, or "Bleed it Out", but feel free to listen to it. **

**Vash**: *plays guitar*

**Lilli**: Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time

Hand grenade pins in every line

Throw 'em up and let something shine

Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse

Find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs

Knot it tight so I won't get loose

Truth is you can't stop and stare

Run myself out and no one cares

Dug the trench out laid down there

With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in

Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus in.

**Both**: I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away.

I bleed it out

**Lilli**: Go stop the show

Choppy words and a sloppy flow

Shotgun opera lock and load

Cock it back and then watch it go

Mama help me I've been cursed

Death is rolling in every verse

Candy paint on his brand new hearse

Can't contain him he knows he works

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie

Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing

And I know that I won't be satisfied

So why try ignoring him

Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out when they bring that chorus in

**Both**: I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away.

I bleed it out

**Vash**: I've opened up these scars

I'll make you face this

I've pulled myself so far

I'll make you, face, this, now

**Both**: I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away.

I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away.

I bleed it out

**Lilli**: I bleed it out

I bleed it out

The duet took a bow, and everyone applauded, not expecting Lilli to have been able to rap that.

Ivan didn't return to the stage, now, Gilbert was standing on stage, to announce the next act.

"Kesesesesesesesesesese! The awesome me has been told to introduce the next act! I'm doing the introducing of Francis, Antonio and the awesome Me, will be singing for you now,"

**We don't own "Fabulous", or Phineas and Ferb. Just letting y'all know.**

**Antonio**: I don't need to tell ya what you already know

You're the one with style, you're the whole darn show

The other guys play their instruments fine

But next to you their looks are a crime.

**Francis**: Well, they say true beauty it comes from within

But you have to comfortable in your own skin

So I exfoliate with this exotic cream,

Just look at me, I look like a dream!

**Antonio and Gilbert**: You're the one, yes you're the star

We need you back on bass guitar

You're fabulous

**Francis**: I'm fabulous!

**Antonio and Gilbert**: You're fabulous

**Francis**: I'm fabulous!

**Antonio and Gilbert**: You're the one we all can see, it's all about you

**Francis**: It's all about me!

**Antonio and Gilbert**: You're fabulous

**Francis**: I'm fabulous!

**Antonio and Gilbert**: You're fabulous

**Francis**: I'm fabulous!

Now, no two people are like each other

So don't be a look-a-like copying another

Unless of course you're copying me!

Because that gives you individuality!

**Gilbert**: Nice do! But back to the matter at hand

So what do you say?

Are you back in the band?

**Francis**: Well, maybe if I can find my old leather

**Antonio**: Dude, we're getting the band back together!

**Antonio and Gilbert**: You're the one who sets the bar

You're the hairdo king, the fashion tsar

You're fabulous

**Francis**: I'm fabulous!

**Antonio and Gilbert**: You're fabulous

**Francis**: I'm fabulous!

**Antonio and Gilbert**: You're the one we all can see, it's all about you

**Francis**: It's all about me!

**Antonio and Gilbert**: You're fabulous

**Francis**: I'm fabulous!

**Antonio and Gilbert**: You're fabulous

**Francis**: I'm fabulous!

Oh God… that was… well, that was something.

"Kesesesesesesesesesesese! You enjoyed our performance, yes? Kesesesesesese, well, now it's Italy Feliciano, singing a song by some chick!"

**We don't own "Hot N Cold" or Katy Perry. Enjoy.**

Feliciano stood on stage, still in his sailor dress, and he grabbed the mic in one hand.

"Um, before I start-a singing. I'd like to dedicate this to Doitsu!" Feliciano giggled as the German man blushed darkly.

This was bound to be entertaining.

**Feliciano**: You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah, you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

And you over think

Always speak

Critically

I should know

That you're no good for me.

At this point in the song, Lovino was growing redder in anger, at the thought of his brother being in a _relationship_ with that potato bastard!

**Feliciano**: 'Cause you're hot, then you're cold

You're yes, then you're no

You're in, then you're out

You're up, then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(You) You don't really wanna stay, no

(You) But you don't really wanna go-o

You're hot, then you're cold

You're yes, then you're no

You're in, then you're out

You're up, then you're down

We used to be

Just like twins

Feliciano chuckled, at this point, probably remembering that his twin and he, were NEVER in synch.

**Feliciano**: So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh 'bout nothing

Now you're plain boring

I should know that you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot, then you're cold

You're yes, then you're no

You're in, then you're out

You're up, then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(You) You don't really wanna stay, no

(You) But you don't really wanna go-o

You're hot, then you're cold

You're yes, then you're no

You're in, then you're out

You're up, then you're down

Feliciano was getting really into his number, dancing around, being dramatic, and really putting his emotions into the song. Ludwig, seemed to be uncomfortable, but he had a look of concentrated determination.

**Feliciano**: Someone call the doctor

Got a case of a love bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get off this ride

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot, then you're cold

You're yes, then you're no

You're in, then you're out

You're up, then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You're hot, then you're cold

You're yes, then you're no

You're in, then you're out

You're up, then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(You) You don't really wanna stay, no

(You) But you don't really wanna go-o

You're hot, then you're cold

You're yes, then you're no

You're in, then you're out

You're up, then you're down, down

Ludwig stood up, and got on stage with Feliciano. Everyone watched the pair curiously.

The tall German stood facing the smaller Italian.

"Feliciano, I'm sorry that I don't show my emotions as much as you would like. I tend to be very awkward around people. I just want you to know, _ich liebe dich, Italien_," Ludwig said to him, and then he leaned down and met Feliciano's lips with his own. I along with a majority of the females in the room reacted in the same way:

"Awwww!" all the women cooed.

"Aww, that was sweet, Germany," Feliciano cooed, and pecked the tall German on the cheek.

"That was AWESOME, but, not quite as awesome as me. My baby brother and his boyfriend are all happy go lucky again! Well, now Ivan is going to sing to you all," Gilbert teased.

**We don't own Theory of a Deadman, or "Bad Girlfriend", feel free to listen to that though. **

"I want to sing this to my pretty little sunflower queen," Ivan announced, standing on stage. I blushed darkly, I'd never been serenaded before…

**Ivan**: My girlfriend's a dick magnet

My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots

Tip the man, he'll ring the bell

Get her drunk, she'll scream like hell

Dirty girl, getting' down, dance with guys from outta town

Grab her ass, actin' tough

Mess with her, she'll fuck you up

No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned

But she's comin' back to my place tonight

I blushed, and laughed before singing along in the crowd, along with Rayne, Lilli, and Nina. This was pretty much a song to describe me as a girlfriend.

**Ivan**: She likes to shake her ass

She grinds it to the beat

She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth

I like to strip her down

She's naughty to the end

You know what she is, no doubt about it

She's a bad, bad girlfriend

Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along

Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home

No one really knows just how far she's gonna go

But I'm gonna find out later tonight

She likes to shake her ass

She grinds it to the beat

She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth

I like to strip her down

She's naughty to the end

You know what she is, no doubt about it

She's a bad, bad girlfriend

Doesn't take her long to make things right

But does it make her wrong to

Have the time of her life? The time of her life

My girlfriend's a dick magnet

My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's a god digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger

Future's finished, there it went, savings gone

The money spent

I looka around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly

Man she's hot and fixed to be

The future Ex-Miss Connolly

She likes to shake her ass

She grinds it to the beat

She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth

I like to strip her down

She's naughty to the end

You know what she is, no doubt about it

She's a bad, bad girlfriend

She's a bad, bad girlfriend

She's a bad, bad girlfriend

I smirked, and looked around and got up, seeing all the other girls in the room doing so as well, it seems like it was about to be time for the female number. We all went into the dressing rooms to change. When we were done getting dressed, we were all in some variation of a little black dress.

"Now, here's the _frauen_ for our entertainment, gentlemen," we heard the Prussian laugh before we got ready to go on stage.

**We don't own Gwen Stefani, or her song "Hollaback Girl", but we do like it. And, before we get started**

**Michelle- Seychelles (unofficial)**

**Natalya- Belarus**

**Bella- Belgium (unofficial)**

**Elizabeta- Hungary**

**Lily- Liechtenstein (unofficial)**

**Lucy- Monaco (unofficial)**

**Mei Mei- Taiwan (unofficial)**

**Katyusha- Ukraine (unofficial)**

**Kim-Ly- Vietnam (unofficial)**

**Kaelin- Wy (unofficial)**

We walked on stage, all in a line.

**Me: **Uh huh, this is my shit

All the girls stomp your feet like this

**Nina:** A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

**Rayne: **A few times I've been around that track

So it's just not gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

**Bella: **Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

**Elizabeta:** Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

**Lilli: **I heard that you were talking shit

And you didn't think that I would hear it

**Lucy: **People here you talking like that, getting everybody fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

**Mei Mei: **Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out

That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up

**Lily: **A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

**Kaelin**: A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

**Kim-Ly:** Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

**Michelle: **Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit.

**Natalya: **so that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers

No principals, no student teachers

**Katyusha: **Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one

So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all

**All:** Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you

That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust.

**States and Wy: **A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

**Nations: **A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

**Katyusha and Natalya: **Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

**Bella and Elizabeta: **Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

**Mei Mei and Kim-Ly: **Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

**Lucy and Michelle: **Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

**Lilli and Me: **Let me hear you say, this shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

**Lily: **This shit is bananas

**Kaelin: **B-A-N-A-N-A-S

**Rayne and Nina: **Again

This shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

**Lily: **This shit is bananas

**Kaelin: **B-A-N-A-N-A-S

**All:** A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

**Me: **Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

**Lilli: **Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

**Nina: **Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

**Rayne**: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

We sent winks into the audience before strutting offstage to the delicious sounds of the boys applauding us.

"That was amazing!" Mei Mei grinned when we were offstage

"I know!" Kim-Ly agreed with her sister, as the other nations nodded.

"I liked that," Kaelin smiled softly. She was a very artistic micro nation.

We all went out into the audience and sat in a row of seats, then Prussia was back on stage.

"Now, introducing Lukas, here to sing to Mathias! Kesesesesese," he laughed before walking aside.

**We do not own "I Hate Everything About You" By Three Days Grace (btw these things are getting old)**

**Lukas**: Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet.

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

Lukas was remaining quite pokerfaced throughout his performance…

**Lukas: **All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it.

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you.

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know

Only when you stop to think about me,

Do you know?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

He stopped, and he looked into the audience, most likely staring into Mathias' soul.

"Why do I love you? You asked," he said, "I don't know Mathias. I have no answer other than that I love you. And I love you very much."

He gave only a nod before walking off stage in a puff of smoke.

"Now, I will be doing the introducing of my little sister. Natalya… she will be singing for us," Ivan was back doing the announcing once more, and as the Belarusian girl walked on the stage, the Russian ran off in the opposite direction.

**We do not own "Paparazzi" or Lady Gaga.**

**Natalya: **We are the crowd

We're coming out

Got my flash on it's true

Need that picture of you

It's so magical

We'd be so fantastic, oh

I started getting the feeling that she was singing to _my _Russian. I bit back a growl in the back of my throat.

**Natalya**: Leather and jeans

Garage glamorous

Not sure what it means

But this photo of us

It don't have a price

Ready for those flashing lights

'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be your

Papa paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you lobe me

Papa paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show

Velvet ropes and guitars

Yeah cause you're my rock star in between the sets

Eyeliner and cigarettes

Maybe it wasn't Ivan… but it still could be.

**Natalya: **Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return

My lashes are dry purple teardrops I cry

It don't have a price

Loving you is Cherry Pie

'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be your

Papa paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine.

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa paparazzi

Real good, we're dancing in the studio

Snap, snap, to that shit on the radio

Don't stop, for anyone

We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm you're biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be your

Papa paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mane

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa paparazzi

Natalya took a bow, and strutted off the stage with no further words.

"Well, Ivan is hiding right now, so the awesome me is back!" Gilbert started off.

"Now we have the Allies singing together! Like a boy band," he grinned and then he walked off.

**We don't own "Remember The Name" by Fort Minor. **

Alfred, Yao, Arthur, Francis and Ivan walked onstage and stood in a line.

Oh, Rayne was not going to like this…

"BULL SHIT!" Rayne shouted, standing up in the audience. She growled, and she stomped up onto the stage, dragging a bewildered Matthew in her wake of fury. She stood him up with the line, and grabbed Francis' mic, not wanting trouble with Ivan.

"Can I get another mic up here?" she hissed. Soon enough another microphone was brought out, and she sat it before Matthew.

"Dudette, what are you doing?" Alfred asked. She turned to him coldly.

"Canada is an Ally too," she said, then she walked off.

"And I thought Hawaii was warm… sheesh," Alfred sulked as the music started.

**Matthew: **You ready?! Let's go!

Yeah, for those of you that wanna know what we're all about

It's like this y'all (c'mon)

**Alfred**: This is ten percent luck

**Yao**: Twenty percent skill

**Arthur**: Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

**Francis**: Five percent pleasure

**Ivan**: Fifty percent pain

**Matthew**: And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

**Alfred**: He doesn't need his name up in lights

He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic

He feels so unlike everybody else, alone

In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him

But fuck em, he knows the code

It's not about the salary

It's all about reality and making some noise

Making the story- making sure his clique stays up

That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!

**Ivan**: Who the hell is he anyway

He never really talks much

Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck

Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact

That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps

Put it together himself, now the picture connects

Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect

He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach

And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

**Arthur**: This is twenty percent skill

Eighty percent fear

Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill

Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames

And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"

Came back and dropped Megadef, took em to church

I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?

This dude is the truth , now everybody's giving him guest spots

His stock's through the roof I heard hw's fuckin' with S. Dot!

**Alfred**: This is ten percent luck

**Yao**: Twenty percent skill

**Arthur**: Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

**Francis**: Five percent pleasure

**Ivan**: Fifty percent pain

**Matthew**: And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

**Francis**: They call him Ryu, he's sick

And he's spitting fire

And Mike got him out the dryer he's hot

Found him Fort Minor with Tak

What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine

He's a prick, he's a cock

The type women he wants to be with and the rappers hope he get shot

Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow

Now the record with Shindoa's taking over the globe

He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope

You won't believe the kind o shit that comes out of this kid's throat.

**Yao**: Tak! He's not your everyday on the block

He knows how to work with what he's got

Making his way to the top

He often bets a comment on his name

People keep asking him was it given at birth

Or does it stand for an acronym?

No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth

He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice

Him and his crew are known around as one of the best

Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent

**Matthew**: Forget Mike- Nobody really know how or why he works so hard

It seems like he's never got time

Because he writes every note and he writes every line

And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind

It's like a design is written in his head every time

Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme

And those mother fuckers he runs with,

The kids that he signed?

Ridiculous, without even trying

How did he do it?!

**Alfred**: This is ten percent luck

**Yao**: Twenty percent skill

**Arthur**: Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

**Francis**: Five percent pleasure

**Ivan**: Fifty percent pain

**Matthew**: And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

**Alfred**: This is ten percent luck

**Yao**: Twenty percent skill

**Arthur**: Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

**Francis**: Five percent pleasure

**Ivan**: Fifty percent pain

**Matthew**: And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

The six took a bow, and got a great applause before Gilbert walked back out onto the stage.

"Now, we have Little Lily, singing for us," he smiled. He was like an older brother to her as well as Vash.

**We don't own "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab**

Lily walked onto the stage, she'd changed into a white dress, with angel wings on it, and I guessed what song she was going to sing.

**Lily**: (spoken) I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

**Lily**: Get out your guns, battle's begun

Are you a saint or a sinner?

If love's a fight, then I shall die

With my heart on a trigger

They say "before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for."

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

Don't mean I'm not a believer

And Major Tom, will sing along

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer

They say "before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for"

Well baby, you are all that I adore

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight

Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

**Lily: **(spoken) I'm an angel with a shotgun…

Fighting 'til the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

**Lily: **I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight

**Lily**: (spoken) They say "before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for."

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

She took a little bow, and walked offstage gracefully, and then Gilbert stomped onto the stage.

"So, here I the AWESOME Prussia, will be introducing the less awesome Rayne, who will be putting on a show for us," he smiled, and I was kind of shocked, Rayne hated singing alone in front of people.

She walked on stage, and faced away from us; she'd changed into a purple corset to match the streaks in her hair, a pair of shorts and some high heeled boots with fishnet tights.

She took a deep breath.

**We don't own "Hot" by Avril Lavigne**

**Rayne**: ah, ah ah

You're so good to me baby, baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around.

She winked to the crowd, causing both North American brothers to blush, Alfred out of anger and Matthew out of embarrassment.

**Rayne**: I wanna put your hand in my pocked because you're allowed

I wanna drive you into a corner and kiss you without a sound

I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out.

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

She dropped down with the mic, and stood slowly.

**Rayne**: It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in

And I can show you all the places you've never been

And I can make you say everything that you've never said

And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

She dropped once more

**Rayne**: It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good to me baby, baby

Kiss me gently

Always I know

Hold me, love me

Don't ever go

Ooh, yeah, yeah

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

She dropped again

**Rayne**: It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good to me baby, baby

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

She dropped a final time.

**Rayne: It's** so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good.

The lights went out, and no one made a sound, and when the lights were back up, she was gone. Everyone clapped, and then Peter **(Sealand) **walked onto the stage, holding a microphone.

"Hello everyone! Sealand here! I bet you're wondering who won this shindig aren't you? Well, that's why I'm here!" he laughed.

"Peter! What are you doing here? I thought I left you home!" Arthur's voice sounded from the crowd.

"Oh, hush! You British jerk of jerks! So, I'm here to announce first, second and third place!" Peter responded.

"Can I get a drum roll, please?" he asked the audience. We all stomped our feet to humor him, and stopped when he waved a hand.

"Third place goes toooooo… the girls, for "Hollaback Girl"!" he announced. We all went up onstage to collect our green third place ribbons from him. There was roaring applause from the boys. After that we went to our seats once more.

"Another drum roll please?" he asked, and we complied.

"Second place goes to…. Ludwig, Gilbert and Roderich dancing to "German Sparkle Party"!" he shouted, the three mentioned went up and collected their yellow second place ribbons. Everyone in the audience clapped and hollered loudly.

"And, a final drum roll please?" he questioned. We answered with stomping feet.

"First place is tied! And the two trophies go to…. Lily singing "Angel With A Shotgun", and Feliciano singing "Hot 'N Cold"!" Peter smiled. Lily and Feliciano got onstage, and took a trophy and gave small waves to the audience as we applauded.

**Key:**

**fratello - brother (Italian)**

**una tomate - a tomato (Spanish)**

**Doitsu - Germany (Japanese)**

**ich liebe dich, Italien - I love you, Italy (German)**

**frauen - women (German)**

**Well, that is FINALLY the end of that chapter. This shit took us for EVER to complete. We hope you enjoyed! Read, review and come back for more!**


	7. Backstories

**Hart: Welcome back!**

**Raindrop: We don't own Hetalia**

**Hart: Or the states of Texas, Hawaii, New Mexico and Washington**

**Both: But we do own the characters that represent those states. **

**RAYNE POV**

The talent show from last night had been quite entertaining. I yawned and worked up the nerve to wake up. I opened my eyes. I was alone, in my room at Alfred's house. He had a hallway with all fifty states labeled on the doors. The rooms were about as big as a college dorm room, but we couldn't stay in each other's rooms, because of the stupid time zones. Only states in the same time zone could be roommates. Otherwise known as my sisters and I all had rooms to ourselves. I'd never had a room to myself before… and it was unnervingly quiet. On the plus side, each time zone also had a separate bathroom. Also known as: I HAD MY OWN FREAKING BATHROOM!.

I stretched, slid some monster foot slippers on and made my way to the kitchen, where my sisters, makeshift father, and all the other nations already were. The rest of the house was in New York time which I didn't understand at all.

"Good morning Rayne!" people chorused, and I flinched, giving a small glare.

"Toomutherfuccingearlyy," I groaned/muttered.

"Huh?" most of the nations chorused.

"They don't speak "Rayne" yet," Micky chucked. Fucking morning person. I glared at her, and made my way to the fridge.

"I said "Too mother fucking early", because you're all too chipper," I growled, still sleepy. It was probably already around ten o clock, but I was still tired. I made myself some cereal, and had a glass of OJ before I was awake enough to talk, and be civil at the same time. I'd had a bad night, and my siblings could tell.

"So, how did everyone sleep in their time zones?" Alfred laughed, like my new body clock being _three hours behind_Lilli's, _four hours behind___my twin sister's, and _five hours behind___Micky's and _six hours behind_ Mattie's was **fun**. My eye twitched, and I scowled.

"Nothing changed," Micky smirked.

"Not too bad," Nina smiled kindly.

"Great actually," Lilli sounded surprised.

"God awful," I growled, scowl deepening, "I'm fucking jet lagged." All the nations held back giggles.

"You're cute when you're angry Rayne haha!" Feliciano giggled.

"I must be freaking adorable right now then! I don't even know what time it is right now, all I know is that in my room "Hawaii" it is six hours behind where it is in the goddamn kitchen!" I wailed, jet lag getting to me. Tears welled in my eyes and I banged my head on the table.

"Rayne! Stop it, you don't need brain damage!" my twin shouted at me. I stopped hitting my head.

"Sorry… I'm just sleepy…" I sighed. Alfred laughed.

"I wish I could change the time zones for y'all," he smiled kindly, and I sighed again.

"I just have to go to sleep earlier, so that I get used to waking up," I stated.

"No, it's ok, did you have a nightmare too?" Lilli said, seeing right through me. I opened my mouth to deny the accusation, but I knew it'd be useless. I nodded.

"_The___nightmare," I confirmed. Nina looked down, and Lilli and Micky both closed their eyes. Everyone else looked at us oddly, possibly wondering what this nightmare was about.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed girlies," Lilli announced before disappearing down the demon hallway of time zones.

"The water heater is built for like, twelve or so bathrooms, so you can all do that if you want to," Alfred scratched his head awkwardly, but Micky, Nina and I also walked down the devil hall, as it will now be known. I stepped into my bathroom, and noticed that it had a full soaking tub. I grinned. Screw showers, I was gonna take a goddamn bubble bath!

**NINA POV**

I started getting my things ready for my shower, and decided I wanted to look a little girly today, so I settled with a pretty blue flowery top that matched the streak in my hair and a simple flowy skirt.

-time skip brought to you by New Mexico-

Once I had scrubbed up, and smelled all flowery and clean, I got all dressed up, and went back into the kitchen, noticing that if I walked too fast, I got a little bit of a headache… must be the time zones… No wonder Rayne was so cranky earlier. I sat down by Antonio in the HUGE living room, I mean it had to be giant, because all the nations were sitting comfortably.

"_Hola, chica. Como estás?_" the green eyed Spaniard smiled charmingly.

"_Hola. Estoy muy bien, y tu?_" I replied in Spanish with ease.

"_Habla español?_" Antonio was excited.

"_Sí. Yo y mi gemelo tanto ablo español_," I responded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but some of us CAN'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE WORD YOU'RE SAYING!" Arthur shouted. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"_Grosero idioto_," Toni muttered.

Soon, we were joined by Lilli, who was looking more like herself, in torn dark jeans and a black corset, and Micky who still looked like a stereotypical Texas girl, but she always looked like that, so it wasn't too bad.

"Where's Rayne?" I asked.

"I think she's in the bath. She was elated at the sight of a soaking tub in her bathroom," Micky answered and I sighed, walking back towards her time zone. I knocked loudly.

"Who is it?" I heard her voice, muffled by the door.

"Your twin sister!" I called back.

"Come in! It's open," she called. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom, taking note that her personality had already taken it over. The whole room looked like it was down underwater.

"People are waiting for you," I told her, sitting on the counter.

"They can wait," she responded, leaning her head back.

"_Matthew _is waiting for you," I changed tactics. It caught her attention, she looked up at me.

"Ok," she sighed, "I'll hurry." I smiled. Job complete. I thanked my sister and then went back into the living area, and got a head rush from going from "Hawaii" to "New York". Soon enough my twin was out joining us, back to her skater punk self. Everyone seemed kind of shocked at her "transformation" when she and Micky had first been teleported, she'd had a lazy day, and didn't do her makeup as extreme.

"What?" she sneered, sitting in Matthew's lap, who seemed flustered as well.

"You look different," Prussia offered. She leered at him, her caramel eyes looking frightening due to the dark eyeliner and mascara around them.

"So what?" she challenged through purple lips. She did wear a lot of makeup, but not in a way that looked trashy, just intimidating, much like Lilli, but Lilli wore darker colors, where as Rayne wore more vibrant colors by outfit.

"You look like a punk, _amoureux_," Francis smiled at her.

"I _am_ a punk, Francis," she told him.

"_Ne pas appeler son "amoureux", elle est mon amie, Papa,_" Matthew hissed with a vigor I didn't know was possible for him.

"I see, I'm sorry," Francis was sincere.

"Let's make things clear for the Frenchman, girls," Micky smiled mischievously. Lilli mirrored her smirk as I just smiled and Rayne cocked an eyebrow.

"How should we do that _dearest _sister?" Lilli's smile took on an almost feral nature.

"Two, four, six, eight! Who do the four of us date?" Micky cheered.

"Vash!" Lilli called out, wrapping an arm around said Swiss.

"Matthew!" Rayne cheered, snuggling into the Canadian.

"Toni!" I smiled, grasping Antonio's hand.

"And Ivan!" Micky glomped the tall Russian.

"Ooops, looks like we're all taken," Rayne smirked. I laughed at my sisters' antics, they were crazy, but in the best way.

"So, how did you girrs get here?" Japan asked.

"Well, I'm assuming that Rayne and I were brought here by accident," Micky started, "From what we gathered, Arthur was trying to curse Alfred. And I guess this is the curse. Fifty States to look after."

"Crap!" Alfred was irritated.

"Sorry, mate," Arthur tried to smile as though he was innocent.

"So, are you guys going to call me "dad"?" Alfred asked me and my sisters.

"_Well?" _I looked at Rayne.

"_Let's bribe him into it," _She looked back. I grinned and nodded subtly. Lilli and Micky didn't understand entirely, but they did grasp that we were going to mess with him.

"Well, we might call you "dad"," Micky started.

"If," Lilli smirked.

"You admit that Arthur is our mom," my twin and I were in sync, sending shudders down peoples' spines.

"Beg pardon!?" the Brit spewed out Earl Grey into the room.

"Oh, oh! China's my mom!" Kaoru **(Hong Kong *unofficial) **called out.

"Aru!" Yao protested.

"Yes, we realize that our mom is your dad," Rayne chuckled. I laughed a little too.

"So… what's the agreement again?" Alfred was easily distracted. I giggled.

"We'll call you "dad" if you admit that Arthur is our mom," I answered.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm his hero," he boasted. All of us laughed, and Arthur went "tsundere".

"You are not! And even if you were, it wouldn't matter," the Brit scoffed.

"Oh, come on, _mom_!" Lilli and Micky begged/teased.

"Fine," the Englishman caved, "The American git and I are… _seeing each other_." Alfred pouted at Arthur's answer.

"You're not happy to be my boyfriend?" Alfred was genuinely hurt. It hat taken him a long time to come to terms with his feelings, because homosexuality was so much more frowned upon in America than it was in the UK.

"I, no, I mean, I…" the Brit stuttered before running out the door, a concerned, and confused American following him hot on his tail.

"That was, how you say _awkward_, da?" Ivan asked. Everyone in the room nodded.

"_Hai_, it was" Japan confirmed.

"Well…" Lilli trailed off.

"Guys!" Micky exclaimed quickly.

"Yeah?" Rayne looked at her weirdly.

"There's a comicon at my place. In two days!" Micky exclaimed. The four of us squealed and ran off, probably leaving a room full of confused nations.

We went to Micky's room, heads rushing from running through the time zones.

"Ok, so the three of us are obviously going to be the BTT, what about you, Lil?" Micky grinned.

"Oh, I can be fem!England!" she was excited.

"Let's get into character," Rayne smirked, "Got the hair color Lilli?" Lilli nodded. We went to Micky's bathroom, and Lilli started applying bleach to Rayne and Micky's entire heads, and also my blue streak. We then noticed that our hair was changing to the anime.

"Rayne, is your curl the exact same thing as Mattie's?" I asked her. She nodded, blushing darkly.

"You all have them too," she scowled, and we looked at ourselves realizing that it was true. Mine looked like one of the Italies' curls, Micky's was practically Alfred's Nantucket cowlick, and Lilli's was like Heracles'. We all sat and talked, and plotted our couple planning while Micky and Rayne's hair processed. When the first round of bleach came off, Rayne was now honey blonde, and Micky's hair was almost Platinum. All it would take would be some extensions and a little process with Manic Panic's "White Snow" to make her hair like fem!Prussia's.

"All you need is some "White Snow" and a couple inches of extensions, and you should be good," my twin voiced the thought that was going through my head. We laughed, knowing what had happened. For some reason, the "twin-lepathy" crap that people assumed was bull, actually worked between us. It used to be weird, but now we were used to it.

-skip from Hawaii-

We had been away from the nations for some time now, sewing and putting together our costumes, that we somehow took fabric from Elizabeta for.

"I think, we're done…" Lilli sighed, exhausted from coloring our hair, and her own. (Thank the lord that the girl had just graduated from cosmetology college)

"Same," Micky smiled… It was around four in the morning here in Micky's room, and she was tired, so she went to bed. Even though we had been in her room, we couldn't fall asleep here, so the rest of us dragged ourselves to our own rooms and went to bed.

We woke up at four hours later, so that we could get into costume. We went to Micky's room and set off on each of our tasks. First Lilli started with pulling her hair into pigtails, before adding some detachable ponytail inserts that matched her newly blonde hair, and then she worked on our hair. Soon enough Micky had extensions that made her, now platinum blonde, hair look as though it was down to her thighs, My hair was all the same rich chocolaty brown, and pulled into a graceful messy updo, and Rayne's hair was a pretty honey blonde, and in a messy French bun.

"Well, our hair is done, time for the costumes," Lilli stated. She pulled her blue dress over her form, and I helped her tie her custom apron around her dress. She pulled on her striped stockings, and slid on her Mary-Jane heels before sliding a pair of glasses on her eyes, that she'd done natural, with some black eyeliner and a load of mascara. The final touch was her little nurse cap on her head, and the "X"s made by the bobby pins in her bangs.

"Alice Kirkland, at your service," she mimicked the Brit's accent perfectly. Being a part of an anime definitely made us have a knack for languages and dialects. After she was done, she helped Micky, who was in thigh high white boots, a black mini skirt, and a blue blazer, puff up the ruffles on the front of her shirt. Micky then took the time to put in some red contacts to change the color of her eyes. And a replica of the cross

"I am the AMAZING Julchen Beilschmidt! Kesesesesese," she even nailed the laugh… whoa.

"Nina! Why aren't you dressed, _mon cher jumeau_?" Rayne, who was now wearing lavender contacts, a golden small crown, a blue blazer, with a black tie and a crème skirt with black heeled boots asked me in French.

"_Lo siento hermana_," I replied, pulling on my flared red pencil skirt, red blazer and black heels before putting a rose in my hair.

"A final touch, Ohonhonhonhonhon," my sister nailed her laugh as well. She gave me a turtle necklace and hooked it around my throat.

"Thank you _Francine_," I smiled.

"Anything for my dear _Antonia_," she chuckled.

"Fusososososo," I laughed Spain's laugh almost identically. We looked at each other, and _Francine_ noticed problems with _Alice _and _Julchen_'s outfits as she pulled on her violet cloak.

"Where's Flying Pink Bunny and Julbird?" she asked, referencing the female flying bunny of Alice's and the little yellow bird with a white bow of Julchen's. They held out the real Flying Mint Bunny, (Spray dyed pink) and one of the Gilbirds with a bow.

"Much better ladies," she said, slipping into a French accent. We went out into the living room and stood behind the original BTT and England, putting fingers to our lips signaling the others to be quiet. Then, the four turned around, coming face to face with us. We mirrored their facial expressions.

"My word!" Arthur and _Alice_ cried at the same time, placing a hand over his heart, and a reflection of that.

"Kesesesesese! I like this version of me better," Gilbert and _Julchen_ smiled, crossing their arms over their chests.

"I'm beautiful no? Just look at myself!" Francis and _Francine _exclaimed, touching their facial features.

"Is this some sort of crazy mirror, _amigos_?" Antonio and I said, staring at each other in awe. After about ten minutes of mirroring the actions of our male counterparts, Ivan, Vash, Matthew and Lovino got tired of our antics. Vash walked up to _Alice_ and yanked off one of her ponytail inserts.

"Really?" he deadpanned.

"Give me my hair back git of a boyfriend!" _Alice _shouted, refusing to break character. Next Ivan walked up to _Julchen_, and glared at her for a little bit.

"What? You're not going to get the AMAZING JULCHEN BEILSCHMIDT to surrender!" _Julchen_ shouted.

"Rayne, really?" Matthew sighed, walking up to _Francine. _

"Does _mon petit pas profeter de son Papa feminin_?" she looked Matthew in his matching purple eyes. Both Matthew and Francis were surprised at her fluency.

"_Vous parlez francais, ma cherie_?" Matthew asked her. I'd done well enough in school to know that that meant "You speak French?" She chuckled.

"_Je parle couramment_. I learned in school," she replied, with a small smile.

"Oh hell no! One Antonio is enough!" Lovino shouted, "_Pomopodoro bastardo! C'e solo spazio sufficient per uno! _Stupidheads, I'm getting out of here!" he then muttered, stomping out the door. Antonio and I looked at each other, then dropped to our knees, dramatically shouting at the same time:

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" we even managed fake sobbing before we stood back up and shared a kiss.

"I knew I'd be a good kisser," Toni winked. Arthur seemed to notice that Flying Mint Bunny… was pink.

"Flying Mint Bunny! Why are you pink?" he cried. All the other nations looked around in shock, noticing the flying rodent.

"It's real!?" the countries shouted. And then, _Francine's _watch went off.

"That's our cue!" the four of us shouted, before huddling around Micky and poofing to the comic convention.

-time skip brought to you by Washington-

**RAYNE POV (YES, AGAIN)**

We were laughing as we popped back "home" from the convention, we'd gotten so many compliments on our costumes.

"Ok, ladies, I do believe there is quite a lot of explaining to do," Arthur announced upon our return. Now only the "main" nations were sitting in our living room. Feliciano, Lovino (who had returned), Francis, Vash, Gilbert, Ludwig, Antonio, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, Elizabeta, Ivan, Katyusha, Natalya, Yao, Kiku, Heracles, Bella, Lily, Mathias, Lukas, Berwald, Tino, Emil and Kaoru were all sitting there.

"Fuck" I growled.

"You two," Ludwig motioned to me and Nina, "You're identical twins, yes?"

"_No shit?" _I looked at my blood sister. We chuckled or, keeping in character she "fusosososososo"ed and I "ohonhonhonhonhonhon"ed.

"_Si_,"

"_Oui_," we answered in sync.

"Cut that out!" Lovino growled. I hissed at him, and everyone paused.

"Continue!" I ordered, not liking the looks I was getting.

"If the two of you are twins, and obviously Hispanic, how are these two your siblings?" Tino asked, genuinely curious. Lilli glared the wall, not liking that they were questioning our "family". Micky didn't like it either.

"They just are, ok!?" she snapped, then looked away as he got a hurt look, "I'm sorry, Tino. I just… this is a hard topic for them. Lilli and I don't even know the whole story."

She had broken character.

"You really want to know?" I growled. Many of the nations nodded.

"Then we'll tell you, from both sides," Nina hissed, her mood suddenly turning bitter. I completely understood. They were asking about our family. Not our real family, but our _birth_ family. The one that we gave up, at the tender age of seven.

"You asked," I started.

"So, we'll tell," Nina continued, keeping the blunt tone.

"But you'd all better shut up," I growled.

"Not interrupt, and-" Nina was calm.

"Goddamn" I interrupted.

"Listen," we said together, before Nina started our tale.

"We're eighteen, identical twins, which means we used to be the same person, and sometimes, we are. We really can use telepathy or "twin-lepathy" whatever you wanna call it, we can do it. Just like how Lilli and Micky dabble in magick, we have our own _talents_," my sister grinned in a feline fashion, and I mirrored it.

"I see dead people. No joke," I laughed wickedly.

"And I see auras," my twin's smile turned softer, "and all four of us can see the red strings of fate between people." Kiku, Yao, and Kaoru gasped, instantly curious. We glared toward the Asian trio.

"We have older siblings, three actually. All brothers: Lucien, Aiden, and Killian. The boys were triplets, and our parents' pride and joy. The three of them were sports stars. Lucien dominated in soccer, Aiden was a beast at basketball, and Killian… he was the baseball star. They're eleven years older than us. Our father, he never wanted girls, and honestly, our mother didn't either. When the doctor said that she was pregnant with a girl, she tried to get an abortion. But, something happened, the embryo was special, instead of dying, it split into two babies. Our mother gave birth to identical twins eight months later," Nina started.

"She and our father couldn't have cared less about us, because "Rayne" and "Nina" aren't our names. Not even close. I'm "Rayan" and this is my twin "Nida". Nice to meet you, isn't it?' I growled.

" They pushed us harder than they pushed the boys, and the boys knew it. We not only had to be "Daddy's little angels" but we also had to be two more of "Mommy's sport superstars". We had to get good grades, and we trained. We trained so hard. Too hard… I was Mommy's track star, and Rayne or, "Rayan" was Mommy's hockey kid. Things seemed fine, until our dad got laid off when we were five and the boys were sixteen. The boys mowed lawns, and worked odd filler jobs, and Rayne and I worked in gardens and sold lemonade for money. Mom got two jobs, and Dad just couldn't-" Nina was saying.

"_Wouldn't_," I hissed, and Nina nodded.

"Get hired," she continued, "Then, he started drinking. He used to yell at us, and scream horrible things at Mom, and hit her… and us, and the boys would get mad, and it would be the three of them versus our father." Tears welled up in both of our eyes, and I knew she couldn't continue. I clutched her hand tightly in mine, and ignored the looks of sheer horror that Lilli and Micky were giving us.

"This went on for years. Two years of this hell, just because "Nida" and "Rayan" couldn't meet our bastard father's standards. We were girls, how could we meet his standards without having a sex change? We were quiet, because we had to get good grades, but in first grade, we met Micky. She came up to us, introduced herself, and we got talking. She couldn't pronounce our names right, and we didn't go by our birth names in school either, so we were now "Nina" and "Rayne" as far as anyone else would care. It was that same day that we had walked into the door of our home, to the sound of a gunshot. We both screamed, praying to God that our mother was alright, and ran up to our parents' room. When we got there, the image of the three eighteen year old triplets over our father was burned into our minds. Lucien and Aiden were holding our father down, and Killian had the gun, still smoking, pointed at his head. Personally, I didn't know whether to run away crying, or embrace them with joy. Our mother then walked in from the bathroom, let out a strangled sob, then scolded the boys, saying that now the three of them would have to provide for the two of us. Within the hour, she confessed to the police that _she _had killed her abusive husband in self defense. She pled guilty at the trial, and died of lung cancer her first seven months of her fifteen year sentence," I continued.

"It was just at our eighth birthday, the boys got mixed up in the wrong crowd. But our police back home, were on the down low, so, as our brothers sold cigarettes, liquor and drugs illegally for money, we stayed more and more at Micky and Lilli's aunt's house with the two of them. We were nine when their aunt died, and it was devastating. Being able to see auras I watched in horror as not only the bright colors around my brothers faded to black, but also Lilli's yellow aura turn jet black overnight. They hated the world, they hated everything while their auras were black. But they changed, and fluctuated. Due to Killian, Aiden and Lucien's bad habits, a year later we were evicted from our house. The five of us packed up at least two weeks worth of clothing, a pillow, hygiene items, and one or two of our favorite things. I had my favorite Shadow the hedgehog plush and my pocketknife, and Rayne grabbed her baby blanket and her stun gun, and the boys told us the worst news ever. They were joining the military. All three of them, Aiden went into the Marines, Killian went into the Navy, and Lucien got accepted into the Airforce Academy. They walked us to Lilli and Micky's, each of them made sure to write down the address, and they kissed our foreheads, and we haven't seen them since. They were twenty one then, and it's been eight years. The letters had become more and more infrequent, Oh God! Rayne!" Nina continued, choking towards the end, realizing that there was no way we could get their mail. I nearly passed out.

"Letters… We'll find a way! I _promise_…" I trailed off.

"Anyway, at fifteen, the three of us, Micky, Nina and I, we had to get jobs, Lilli had just turned eighteen, and she was going to cosmetology college, and also forensic sciences at the local university, so she had to quit one of her jobs. I didn't do too well with getting a job thing… I actually sucked at it, so while Nina and Micky were being waitresses, I on the other hand was an underground street fighter, and I when I won, I got about two hundred dollars per match, and when I lost I'd get fifty. I always did pretty good, but I also always got kind of hurt. I started wearing dark makeup, to cover up the black eyes, and I started dressing edgy not only because it felt right, but also to intimidate my opponents, that I knew went to school with us. Now all of us are in college, thanks to our hard work, and Lilli and Micky's Aunt Abbi," I finished our story up. My sisters, and all the nations looked at me in shock, not knowing my history. The girls thought I bartended for the longest time, but now it's out in the open.

"What?" I hissed, no longer in the mood for sharing.

~~~~~~~~LOVELY FLASHBACK BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE STATE OF WASHINGTON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LILLI POV: **

"I guess it's my turn now," I deadpanned, not wanting to share either, but I just sighed and started my story:

"Lets see I was about four when Micky was born. I thought she was just a little shriveled ball of crying skin but everyone else thought she was the cutest thing on the planet. She annoyed me a lot and things haven't changed in that department, but I promised our parents that I would protect her. I was ten and Micky was six when the accident happened. She was a very sick child so we were on our way to the doctors when it happened. They say that our parents never felt any pain. It was a head on collision with a drunk driver, they died instantly. I sat in back With little Micky holding her and praying to anything that was listening to keep her safe. She was traumatized and didn't speak until she met Rayne. The only phrase she ever spoke before that was that she refused to be called Michelle any more. Our father always called her is "little angel" his "darling Michelle". Hence the threat whenever she introduces herself. He always referred to me as his "little solider" sent to keep everyone safe. I guess he was right in that aspect. We had an incredibly old Great Aunt that decided to take us in seeing as both of our parents were only children. Micky was selectively mute until she met Rayne and Nina in the fall of the year after our parents death. I don't know what happened except for Micky walking through the door a huge smile on her face as she chattered non stop to two identical girls that she dragged behind her. I remember thinking it was a miracle , because the doctor said that she may never speak again. Our Aunt Abbi was incredibly kind and smart. She always knew when we were doing something bad and called us out on it. The girls were incredibly close I was actually glad that Micky had found them. I was close to Aunt Abbi she always knew when I was upset she would sit me down in the kitchen while she cooked countless goodies and asked me what was wrong she never pushed me though , so I guess that was helpful. Once I was sure the girls were out of earshot I would spill everything about my day. The kids were horrible to me I was bullied and one of my closest friends turned her back on me to become a part of the ' it crowd'. I remember how the boy I had a crush on asked me out and then left me sitting in the restaurant as he snuck out the back exit. I remember running home in the rain and crying my eyes out to Aunt Abbi. She would always hug me and soothe me by whispering sweet words into my ears and singing a lullaby from our Irish ancestors. Micky was nine and I was thirteen when Aunt Abbi died. I was hit the hardest as I had to plan everything from the funeral to job arrangements. I gave the eulogy* and Micky spoke a few kind words. Rayne and Nina were seated in the front row seeing as they were considered family. while Aunt Abbi left us a good sum of money I still got a "job" to pay for extra exspenses and put the rest in an account for our college. I had to baby sit little demons. It was a year later when Rayne and Nina showed up on our doorstep in the middle of a thunderstorm with two suitcases. They never allowed us over to there house and there parents never came to the funeral. I didn't press them knowing the would tell me when they were ready. I fixed us all a cup of chamomile* tea and sent the girls to Micky's room. I sat there for a while contemplating how I would work this out. I made it through high school with two jobs one as a waitress, and one as a barkeep, and the girls also got jobs once they were old enough. Micky and Nina took the waitress route, while we all assumed that Rayne had taken up bartending. I was at the local college, in the middle of class when Nina called with the news that brought us here. And Micky? you still owe me twenty bucks." The countries stared in awe at us. Micky started jumping up and down saying:

"My turn My turn My turn!" I just rolled my eyes and nodded.

**MICKY POV**

Even though I put on an energetic front I was a mess on the inside I was about to say some deeply personal things that not even Lilli knew. I love my sister very much but there are some things I just couldn't tell her. I guess that's about to change. I sighed and Rayne looked to me quizzically. I just shook my head and told my story.

"I guess I'll start when I met Rayne and Nina. Before you ask, yes I was a mute. I don't know what exactly happened but something told me I could speak around these two. That I didn't have to keep my vow of silence anymore. I ran up to them and said hi. They looked at me then each other I guess having a 'twin-lepathy' conversation. They nodded at each other then introduced them selves. I had no idea the would become my sisters. The town we lived in was unfortunately very small and didn't like change. The fact that the twins were identical and often had silent conversations scared them. People were too scared of them to action it though so they took it out on me. What I'm about to tell y'all is something that only one other person knows," I sighed, Lilli was looking at me questioningly and Rayne sent me an 'are you sure?' glance. I nodded slightly to show that I acknowledged her and mentally prepared myself to share some quite painful memories.

"When I was fifteen I met the sweetest boy." Rayne grimaced, and growled, knowing what was to come and the countries who had an idea of were this was going had frowns on there faces Alfred's, and Ivan's being the most prominent.

"He was a part of the popular crowd and I was honored to be the object of his affection. He pampered me. Constantly bought me gifts and pretty clothes in the first month and a half of our relationship. That didn't last long though. He started to get upset at the little everyday things I did. He would find excuses to yell at me. One day though he escalated apparently yelling wasn't enough anymore. I had been talking to Rayne in the hallway after school when he asked to speak to me alone. I didn't think anything of it he took me into a room and started to scream at me. He called me a 'good for nothing whore" and slapped me. He didn't stop there though, he kicked me in the stomach multiple times. When he decided he was done he told me that he 'loved me' and that' there was plenty more were that came from and the more he does it the more he loves me.' Rayne who had never liked him had hid and saw and heard the entire thing." by the time I had reached this part Rayne had walked to me and held me in a tight embrace as I started sobbing. It unnerved the countries to say the least.

"Do you want me to take over?" She asked. I just nodded not trusting myself to talk. 

**RAYNE POV**

I looked at my foster sister sadly. Many of the countries were starting to understand why we were such a tight knit group now.

"The bastard didn't even notice me as he walked out of the room whistling a cheery tune. As if he hadn't just beaten my sister. When I was sure he was gone, I ran into the room and helped Micky to sit up.

'How long has this been going on!' I can remember demanding she just coughed and said

'Since the first month but he's never physically hurt me I swear,'. I patched her up and helped he cover what he did. I'd gotten practice from my fights. I can remember Lilli asking if everything was ok and Micky just saying she had bad cramps which wasn't uncommon. She stayed with him for two more years before he died in a car accident. (karma if you ask me.) I remember constantly begging her to dump him. What she didn't know was that he was a common opponent of mine, in the ring. He knew who I was, and he thought he had no reason to be afraid of me the fight we had after I had watched him beat my sister. I had growled at him.

"C'mon, I can't hit a girl!" he had sneered.

"Well, that didn't stop you from beating my sister, your "girlfriend"," I had hissed. And then, that was the worst fight of my life… I won, by a landslide, but I beat the mother fucking shit out of him, and smiled while I did it… I didn't get home until late, which was bad. I had continued whaling on him after I'd won, for so long I lost track of time. The next day was a school day. He went to school black and blue, told Micky he'd been mugged, but he never laid a hand on her again. I kept asking her to break up with his sorry heartless ass… Her answer always astounded me

"No I can deal with the pain and scars. As long as he doesn't hurt anyone else." Her answer still astounds me to this day. I believe no I KNOW she would have stayed with him just to protect others." Everyone stared at Micky.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing love, you just... you are a truly amazing person." Arthur said and the rest of the countries agreed with him. Lilli stood up and said

"Why did you never tell me? I'm supposed to protect you!"

"That's exactly why," Micky said. "I was protecting my family. I was fine I CAN handle it as proven by me standing here right now. I would rather be the person to break because I could protect myself just fine. I can and have moved on. I may have relapses but I can handle it on my own. And because of Ivan and everyone else I don't have to. I can finally be me again. Please don't hate me but its something I had to do," she defended herself. Lilli looked at her for a minute before smiling a bit sadly,

"You have grown up huh? I'm so proud of you. You really are our little angel. Michelle" Micky looked up with tears streaming down her face,

"Lilli you truly are a solder sent to protect those you love. I love you so much sissy." She then hugged Lilli. Everyone looked on at the sister moment. Italy surprisingly stood up and walked over to them with Romano fallowing them.

"Ve~ now you don't have to worry were all your family now." Italy said with a derpy* smile. Even Romano had a small smile on his face " I have to agree with the idiot brother of mine." Everyone looked on in awe as Italy and Romano hugged the sisters. Then…

**Raindrop: **

**Key:**

**Hola, chica. Como estás? - Hello, girl. How are you? (Spanish)**

**Hola. Estoy muy bien, y tu? - Hello. I'm very good, and you? (Spanish)**

**Habla español? - (You) speak Spanish? (Spanish)**

**Si. Yo y me gemelo tanto ablo español. - Yes. My twin and I speak Spanish. (Spanish) **

**Grosero idioto - Rude idiot (Spanish)**

**Amoureux - sweetheart (French)**

**Ne pas appeler son "amoureux", elle est mon amie, Papa - Don't call her "sweetheart", she's my sweetheart, Papa (French) **

**Hai - yes (Japanese) **

**Mon cher jumeau - my dear twin (French)**

**Lo siento hermana - I'm sorry sister (Spanish) **

**Amigos - friends (Spanish)**

**Mon petit pas profeter de son Papa feminin - my little one not enjoy his female Papa (French)**

**Vous parlez francais, ma cherie - You speak French, darling**

**Je parle couramment - I'm fluent (French) **

**Hart: Dun Dun Dun**

**Okay, first note: **

**The eulogy is the speech given at a funeral, usually by the next of kin, an extremely close friend, or another family member. **

**Second: **

**Derpy is a word that Raindrop and I commonly use. It pretty much means "dorky" or "silly" **

**Third and final note: Micky's background story about her Ex is a true one **

**(Raindrop: other than he didn't get hit by a mother fucking car. He got hit, by my mother fucking fist, in his stupid little asshole face. Numerous times. I gave him a bloody nose, and he was a foot taller than me, therefore I pride myself in that)**

**Hart: Unfortunately. It is my recollection of a terribly dark time in my past. The real Raindrop helped me trough the real event. **

**(Raindrop: DAMN STRAIGHT!) **

**Hart: event. Please if you are in a relationship like this don't try to be a hero like I did. AS soon as it starts you dump his sorry ass or gather evidence dump his ass then press charges. He DOES NOT MEAN IT WHEN HE SAYS HE LOVES YOU ! If he loved you he wouldn't hurt you. Please Please Please learn from my mistakes. **

**Thank-you From . .Hart**


	8. The Spider From Hell and Identity Crisis

**So, welcome back. **

**Both: So… we (Raindrop) really wanted to name this chapter "The Demon Spider From The Deepest and Darkest Pits of Hell (and Some Little Identity Crisis)" but, it was too long for to take as a title… so "The Spider From Hell and Identity Crisis" will have to suffice. (Comment Which title you liked best!)**

**Raindrop: We still own nothing.**

**Hart: Sadly. It sucks. A lot**

**Raindrop: Indeed, Hart. Indeed. **

**MICKY POV **

Then… we ended up all crashing in the living room that night. I woke up, and stretched in a very feline way, cracking all the joints in my entire freaking body, and yawned. I went into the kitchen, and made myself a nice, piping hot cup of Earl Grey, and waited for the others to wake up. Soon, I heard a small thunk, a groan, and a crash, and before I knew it, a not even half awake Arthur Kirkland stumbled into the kitchen.

"Tea? I smell… tea? Mmmm…" he was muttering. I choked back a hearty laugh.

"Would you like some? It's Earl Grey," I noted. He just nodded sleepily, and I poured him out a cuppa.

"Thank you, love," he started, "Never thought I'd find this in _this _house."

"I know, I'm the only one that drinks it," I chuckled. We then heard a crash, a smack, and a group of curses. Looks like the other states were up. We went to go investigate, watching the nations look at the three girls in confusion. It seemed as though Rayne had stretched, and landed on Nina, who in turn smacked Lilli awake, hence the colorful language. Fun. I just chortled and sat on my Russian lover's lap.

"While I don't mind you sitting on me, I think my sunflower should go change. You're flashing the other nations in that _skirt_ of yours," he smirked. I looked down. We hadn't changed out of our cosplays.

"Fuck!" I cried, "Girls! Assemble!"

"Agreed!" they chorused, and we went back to my room, and started hanging up our costumes, taking out our hair extensions, and putting our shoes away. Rayne was helping Nina with her necklace, and in turn, received help with the "demon contact lenses" as she called them. She stepped out of my line of sight, then screamed.

"WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL IS THAT?!" in an instant, she was on top of the dresser, using her twin as a shield.

"AAAAAAH! WHY am I the shield?!" Nina screamed as well, also spotting whatever it was that Rayne saw. Lilli and I turned around… and saw… a spider from hell. It was a giant Huntsman spider, otherwise known as a LIZARD-EATING SPIDER, the size of a dinner plate, and it was crawling towards us.

"FUCK!" I shouted, leaping, and somehow managing to land on the fan.

"MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!" Lilli cried, somehow sticking on the walls in the corner like Spider-Man. Then, Alfred ran in, and I was suddenly aware that the four of us had just undressed without re-dressing… yep. Our "dad" just ran in on us in our underwear.

"What is it? Does someone need a HERO?!" he shouted.

"GET. IT. AWAY!" the four of us screamed, and the twins drew their weapons, Nina, her swords, from absolutely thin air, and Rayne her knife from the same.

"Get what?" he wondered, then he looked down. His eyes widened.

"What the fuck is that? It's like the size of a double cheese burger!" he was shocked.

"It's a mother fucking spider!" Rayne cried.

"Now get it out of my goddamn room!" I was almost in tears. Spiders. It had to be a spider.

"What am I supposed to do? Squish it?!" Alfred shouted. The arachnid apparently not liking the word "squish" stood up into an attack position and started hissing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" my sisters and I screamed, and Rayne threw her knife at it, and it hissed directly at the dresser. The twins flinched.

"The fuck?!" Alfred yelped, jumping on my bed. Lilli looked at him incredulously.

"My _hero_," she spat, "You're the freaking United States Of AMERICA!"

"That shit came from Australia dudes! I ain't dealing with it!" he was cowering. The spider seemed to enjoy our fear, and spun around the room hissing with what seemed to be joy.

"Fuck!" Nina cursed, and it was bad if she was cursing, she was the most level headed out of all of us.

"Fuck this shit," I muttered before shouting "IVAAAAAANNNNNNN!" The Russian ran into the room, holding his water pipe.

"What is it, sunflower? Do I need to beat up the American?" he questioned.

"Get. The. Spider!" I screamed. He looked around, and spotted the object of our terror.

"That is a big spider, da?" he looked at his pipe, "I think I am needing a bigger water pipe." The spider hissed at him, and he let out a small yelp. Lilli and I pulled out our guns, her machine gun, and my shotgun, and fired at the thing until it was just a head and a pile of ash. The men looked up at us in shock.

"Why didn't you just do that, in the first place?!" they yelled at us.

"It was the spider from hell!" Lilli replied, coming down from the wall, and leaving the room. After a few retreating footsteps, we heard Vash yelp.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes!?" he then came into the room just in time to see a Russian helping a scantily purple clad me off a fan, and an American helping a pair of scantily clad twins off the dresser. Once we were on the ground, we stood, staring at the pile of ashes. The head of the spider then sprouted legs, causing me and the twins to scream, and jump. In a split second, the Russian was balancing me on his shoulders, and Alfred had a twin in each arm. The head with legs started hissing and bolted between Vash's legs and headed towards the living room. Ivan, Alfred and Vash followed it, curious, the first two still carrying me and my sisters. The nations jumped up, watching the arachnid hiss at everything and anything that moved. Italy was on top of Germany, and Prussia was hiding behind Belarus, as she held a knife out to the spider, and the rest of the nations were just watching it. Romano then started pelting it with rotten tomatoes, and it jumped. The twins and I shrieked! It could mother fucking fly too?

"Spider from HELL!" I screamed.

"Someone do something!" Rayne was close to tears. Mattie was slightly distracted by his girlfriends clothing, or lack thereof…

"Green…" he muttered, not thinking anyone heard him. Suddenly, Jett **(Australia *fanon name)** burst through the door, boomerang and all. He looked at the spider.

"Die!" he told it. And it did. It died in a zap of light, and a puff of smoke. The twins and I embraced the Australian.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" we screamed. Then we noticed his blush and got off.

"Bye!" Rayne called, running off to her room.

"See you!" Nina did the same. Everyone looked at me. I looked back.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you not going to change, Sunflower?" Ivan started massaging my shoulders lightly.

"I'm fine," I smiled up at him, enjoying all the blushing nations.

"I'm not. Go change," he told me.

"What are you gonna do about it, sug?" I challenged. He smirked and hauled me over his shoulder.

"Bye!" I called out, waving.

"Not in my _house_!" Alfred complained. I propped myself up, long enough to chuckle at the American.

"Where do you think we were last time?" I winked. Alfred groaned in disgust and muttered something about having to disinfect the entire house.

-Magical Time Skip brought to you by TEXAS-

I had ended up getting dressed into a nice purple sundress and my boots after… yeah… happened. I was sitting in the living room, eating an apple when Rayne walked in, wearing a fluffy short green robe and a towel on her head. Matthew blushed darkly, and all the nations stared.

"What?" she hissed, "I'm wearing clothes!" then she disappeared back into the hallway towards her room. Nina and Lilli appeared from said hall as Rayne vanished from eyesight. They sat down next to Antonio and Vash respectively, and I went to the bathroom.

**LILLI POV**

Micky vanished from sight, and Rayne had just sat down on Mattie's lap. We were all chatting aimlessly, when Gilbert noted that Micky hadn't returned.

"What's taking the _frau _so long?" he wondered. I looked towards the hall, she has been gone a while…

"RAYNE GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS IN HERE NOW!" there was a scream from the hallway.

"Fuck," Rayne sweat dropped. She disappeared, and that's when all hell apparently broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY BITCH!?" Micky screamed out.

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH, YOU WHORE!" Rayne retaliated, causing many of the nations to blush, and watch the hallway in curiosity.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING WHORE, YOU SLUT!" Micky hollered.

"HOW MANY BOYFRIENDS HAVE YOU HAD?" Rayne challenged, probably shoving my sister, due to the crash that we heard.

"WE ARE **NOT**__GETTING INTO THAT RIGHT NOW!" there was another crash, louder this time.

"THAT FUCKING HURT! AND YES WE **ARE**! SHIT! YOU MADE MINE COME EARLY!" there was another lout sound, and all the male nations had a "WTF?" look on their faces, while the ladies gained looks of understanding.

"What the hell is going on!?" Alfred asked.

"They both just got their periods…" I deadpanned, facing Nina, "Nina, take Spain to the store, stock up on some Midol, muscle relaxers, and in case of emergency some sedatives for Micky. Elizabeta, call Bella please?" She nodded, and got out her cell phone, and I noted Lovino's blush. Feliciano stood up, holding Ludwig's hand.

"We're going to make desserts, Germany!" he smiled, and the German blushed.

"What? Why? Why do you need me of all people?" Ludwig's face was going the darkest shade of crimson even possible.

"We both know you bake. And the _bellas _need sweets when they bleed for a week!" Feli stressed. Everyone in the room looked at the small Italian in shock, before he succeeded in dragging the German into the kitchen. Oh Italy… stronger than everyone thinks… He poked his head around the corner.

"I understand _a lot _more than you guys think I do," he winked, before disappearing again. Francis "ohonohonhonhon"ed, and everyone looked at him in question.

"I remember when I gave him _The Talk_, he just looked at me and laughed. He said

'I know, big brother, France! Grandpa taught me well, si?' and I could only look at the boy in shock before nodding slightly," he explained. Everyone looked to Romano. He just smirked. Feliciano stuck his head into view again.

"I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks, right _fratello_?" Feli chuckled almost wickedly. Romano just smirked again, but there was an extremely light dust of blush on his cheeks, that soon deepened, as Bella barged through the door with bags of supplies and dashed past him into the kitchen.

"MOVE!" she cried, shoving an amused Prussian out of the way. Then, Francis and Romano joined the kitchen party, and I went to go check on the two idiots in the bathroom.

"Are y'all OK?" I called, slamming open the door, Rayne was sitting in the Tub and Micky on the toilet.

"No…." they groaned in pain, but then Rayne smirked.

"Mine was a false alarm," she cackled. And I joined in, but if Micky had started, it wouldn't be long until the rest of us did as well… shit. I helped Rayne out of the tub, and she scurried into her own bathroom, presumably to get dressed and do her makeup and crap, she always took forever. Then I tossed a pad at my sister's face.

"Thanks," she sighed, and I gave her a look, "Yes we apologized for the name calling and the yelling already." I grinned. We went into the living room just in time to see Nina come into the house with movies, meds, and popcorn with Antonio looking queasy. He sat down, and she went into the kitchen to find new homes for all the items. Poor Toni… then, Bella walked in and offered Micky a bar of chocolate.

"Orange chocolate!?" Micky was ecstatic.

"A little birdy told me that it's your favorite," Belgium just smiled kindly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Micky hugged her, and then curled into a ball on her Russian lover's lap.

"Release the chick flicks!" she shouted jokingly, in all honesty, she didn't really watch those movies, even at this time of the month. That, was Rayne entirely. But, then we popped in a comedy. Soon, Feliciano, Francis, Ludwig, Bella and Lovino came out into the dining area carrying enough sweets to feed a small army and laying them on the table. They returned to sitting in the living room with the rest of us. Then Rayne walked in, skinny jeans and makeup dark as ever.

"Nice makeup, love," Arthur started, "I remember when I did that myself." He was smirking at her. She gave a feral grin.

"I learned from some of the best, they _were _from your place," she challenged. With a puff of smoke, there was no longer a gentleman standing in front of her. He'd reverted to his punk self, a Union Jack tank top, his hair was now spiky, and his piercings stood out against his skin. He had on black skinny jeans, vans, and eyeliner around his emerald orbs.

"Damn straight they were," he leaned in towards her, and she bit her lip, almost drawing blood.

"Mattie, you may want to do something," I nudged the Canadian with my elbow. He stood up, and then there was another puff. Uh oh. His hair was choppier, he had on black skinny jeans with so many tears it was a wonder they were still pants, combat boots, and a black V neck with the Canadian flag patterned onto it. He had a lip ring, and piercings up his ears, with a studded belt and wrist cuff to match. Seeing as Arthur had backed Rayne into a corner, the Canadian punched the wall between their faces, and growled.

"I think you're talking to _my _girl, Brit," he hissed. Everyone blinked, not understanding what was going on at all.

"Lip ring…" we could hear Rayne mutter softly, staring up at her boyfriend, who had been newly made over. Nina chuckled.

"If the shy you is in there, you may want to run, Matt," Micky chuckled also, knowing Rayne's weakness.

"Why?" he didn't take his eyes off his British "opponent".

"Because, you've gone punk, and as we can tell, Rayne likes punks," Nina giggled, seeing her twin drooling a little. Rayne brought a hand to her mouth, and bit her index finger in distress as Matthew looked to her.

"Never took you for a punk," he grinned, and Arthur stalked off, not interested anymore.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Rayne challenged.

"Like?" Mattie prompted.

"I'm stronger than I look," she hissed, tackling her boyfriend, and dragging him down the hall towards her room.

"THE WALLS ARE SOUNDPROOF RIGHT!?" she called.

"NO!" Alfred shouted back, holding back a flinch from the earlier predicament with Micky and Ivan.

"SUCKS TO BE Y'ALL!" Rayne called back before slamming the door.

"So, let's all go out to a movie or something, because I really don't want to test the theory of the soundproofing," Micky suggested, leaping up. Everyone else agreed, and we went out, and made sure not to come back until morning.

-Time skip brought by Hawaii-

**RAYNE POV**

I woke up, snuggling my now, back to normal Canadian boyfriend who was in a hockey jersey and some sweats.

"Are you up, Maple?" he smiled down at me. I yawned, nodded, and cracked my neck, curling into his warmth.

"Let's have breakfast then." I struggled while he dragged me from the warmth of my blankets. I clung to him for warmth, and he somehow got us into the kitchen, and made some pancakes.

"At least you can make pancakes!" I scowled, being untalented in the art of the pancake.

"It's easy, I can teach you if you'd like _mon cherie,_" he told me. I shook my head.

"_Non_, it would be more trouble than learning," I promised. He sighed in defeat, and just nodded.

"So, are you keeping your hair that color?" he wondered, recalling that I had bleached it, as had Micky. I shrugged.

"I guess, I could bleach it more and dye it a fun color," I claimed. He chuckled, ruffling the honey blonde locks on my head. I smiled at him. He was the sweetest thing since sugar cane, and I was so incredibly lucky.

"What's on your mind?" he questioned.

"You," I was truthful, savoring the blush that was on his cheeks.

"Maple! Why do you have to do that?" he was focusing anywhere but me, and I looked down at my now empty plate. I hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable. I stood, rinsed my plate and put it in the dishwasher before going into the living room and scavenging for one of my favorite movies. I giggled in joy, as Matthew sat on the couch, waiting for me to join him. I popped the disk in and sat beside him, curling into his side for warmth and snuggles. I was in a tank top and some pajama shorts, so I was a little bit more sensitive to the cold than he was.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," I told him. He looked down at me and sighed.

"I'm just not used to attention like that," he said. I looked at him, and pecked his cheek.

"Well, you should get used to it, because, I'm more than prepared to give you the attention you more than deserve. You're sweet, kind, funny, and cuter than physically possible," I commented as the main menu came on. Upon the screen was a Nightfury, and his boy, waiting for us to play the movie.

"How To Train Your Dragon?" Matthew smiled softly. I paled, not knowing if he liked cartoons.

"We don't have to watch it if-" I stood up to remove the disk, only to be pulled back down.

"It's fine," he pulled me in close to him. I smiled, and we started the movie. By the time Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had started training Toothless, the G8, Vash, Antonio and my sisters came back. I nodded at them, making it known that I knew they were there, and I began nibbling on Matthew's shoulder. He jumped slightly, and blushed. Lilli chuckled, knowing exactly where this was going. I kept nibbling though, and then, when he was finally getting used to it, I sank my teeth into him.

"Maple!" he yelped, "That hurt! Who gave you permission to bite me?"

"You did," I chuckled, returning my focus to the adorable Nightfury on the screen.

"You gave her permission to bite you?!" Alfred was shocked.

"No I didn't!" Matthew responded. Nina sent me a look.

'_Did he?'_

'_Practically,' _I responded to her look.

"Did you moan?" my three sisters asked the flushing Canadian, remembering why they had left. Not trusting his voice, he nodded slowly. My twin chuckled, and Micky grinned.

"Noises of pleasure mean permission for biting," Micky told him, "Ivan knows that."

"Da," the Russian agreed, kissing my sister softly.

**Key: **

**Frau - woman (German)**

**Bellas - pretties (Italian)**

**Fratello - brother (Italian) **

**Mon cherie - my sweet (French)**

**Non - no (French) **

**Well, we hope you are enjoying. In the next chapter, our dear Mr. Kirkland gets attacked. Just a warning. ****J**** Love y'all. **

**Don't forget: Tell us if you liked "The Demon Spider From The Deepest and Darkest Pits of Hell (and Some Little Identity Crisis)" or "The Spider From Hell and Some Identity Crisis" Better as a title!**


End file.
